<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is a Crazy Journey by Bibliophile_812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941561">Life is a Crazy Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812'>Bibliophile_812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until It Sticks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Humor, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Protective Jughead Jones, The gang goes for a hiking trip, Unresolved Romantic Tension, a murderless au, backpacking, let them be teenagers for once, slightly OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life keeps throwing them together. Circumstances keep tearing them apart. How long will it take until it sticks?</p><p>In an effort to escape her seemingly perfect life and overbearing mother, high school valedictorian Betty Cooper embarks on a hiking trip with her former classmates. A trip. Two weeks. Eight friends. Rekindled friendships and new feelings. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until It Sticks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think we all remember the scene in front of White Wyrm, Betty asking how many times they were going to push each other away and Jug replied, "Until it sticks". Well, it got me thinking, what if...instead of crazy excuses like serial killer dad and gang violence, they pushed each other away for more mundane reasons. This series is the result.<br/>The hiking trail...I planned to go there with friends before this COVID situation (sigh). Of course, if I can't be there physically, I'm going to torture all of you with my vivid imagination. So, I gathered our favorite gang of friends and sent them for the trip. 😊😊<br/>Lastly, a few ideas over the hike trip is based on an Indian movie I watched few months back. But I forgot the name of it.😑</p><p>Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated guys. Please let me know if you like it or if you don't. ❤❤</p><p>Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“If you think adventure is dangerous try routine, it’s lethal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Paulo Coelho</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Betty’s eyes snap open with the shrill ring of her alarm on phone. Her fingers move with practiced ease on the lock screen of her phone to swipe right. She knows the alarm is set at a time so that she can have five more minutes of sleep before she needs to hurry to get into her jogging attire and leave for the morning run. She lies there in the comfort of her bed, trying to adjust her eyes in the early morning light that manages to filter through the white lace curtains. And then, the realization dawns on her. She graduated yesterday, proudly throwing the cap into the air for the picture perfect moment everyone hyped about before the ceremony. The horror journey called high school has finally come to a stop for her. She does not need to go back to the haunted hallways of Riverdale High where her heart was broken a couple of years ago by one Chuck Clayton when he threw accusations at her for being an ‘uptight bitch’ after they went on a date – which was an act of bravery for her in itself – and she refused to let him put his hand under her skirt. She does not need to juggle a million extra-curriculars with the added pressure of maintaining a perfect GPA to appease her overbearing mother. She does not need to maintain the polite Cooper smile fixed on her lips when their principal decides to swamp her with yet another school responsibility. She does not need to worry about being humiliated in front of everyone at Vixen practice sessions year after year just because her elder sister made the team and her mother’s lips would form a thin line of disapproval if Betty does not get into. She does not need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore. She is free now. With a happy sigh, she flopped back onto the bed and to her own surprise, drifted back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth, did you miss your morning run?” Alice Cooper narrowed her eyes at her younger daughter. Betty’s shoulder slumped in defeat and heartrate increased as she tried to search for a suitable reason for this heinous act. Apparently, being a fresh high school graduate was not good enough. She knows that her friends have partied last evening. It was an open to all Cheryl Blossom party at Thornhill Manor. Her distant cousin, however mean she had been towards Betty at cheerleading tryouts, invited her personally, hands on her shoulder in a friendly manner and voice soft, “Cousin Betty, you must come. We all should celebrate the fact that we are getting out of this hellhole in one piece.” She lowered her eyes, trying to control the rebel Betty inside her, knowing full well how her mother would react at the proposition of her attending a High School party. She mumbled her quick apologies to Cheryl citing her help was needed at home. The redhead’s eyebrows shot upwards in disbelief, but she refrained from making any comment. She was thankful for that. She prepared her Valedictorian speech, while her classmates enjoyed their last days of high school partying, swimming and camping. She did not even have anyone to do those things with. Except, maybe, Kevin. But since Kevin started dating Fangs, one of their classmates, he has been less available. It’s not like Betty had the time to miss him. She was wrapped up in studying for her SATs, helping her parents in their law firm and writing college applications. When the acceptance letters started coming in, her mother opened every one of them and criticized her harshly for not getting into Harvard Political Science program, even though she secured to get admission in both Yale and Columbia with the same major. It was not good enough. She did not even want to major in Political Science. Her dream was to become a journalist, getting drawn to the profession more over the course of high school when she singlehandedly revived their school newspaper. She liked to chase a story, to get to the end of it, playing Nancy Drew. But her passion and dreams were irrelevant as per her family. She was the daughter of a lawyer family and she had to go for Harvard Law School. From the childhood, Alice chanted this in both the sisters’ ears. Polly was the one obedient, perfect Cooper daughter which made things worse for Betty, always being compared to her elder sister in every aspect, from her body to her SAT scores. Whatever she did was never enough to meet the impossible Alice Cooper standards.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question, Elizabeth.” Alice snapped.</p><p>Betty did not notice when her fingers started to curl inwards, the familiar sharp sting in her palms calmed her senses and brought her back to present, simultaneously.</p><p>“Sorry, Mom”, she accepted defeat, head hung low. “it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“It better not”, the elder woman examined her with calculating eyes before setting a plate in breakfast table with only few slices of apple and half grapefruit and a glass of juice, “now, I think you should be careful about what you eat, specially after last night’s splurge on desert.”</p><p>Betty’s ears ring from embarrassment as she remembered how she got ice cream for everyone, secretly wishing to celebrate her high school graduation day a little different. But to her mother, high school graduation is a normal event, no big achievement. She would not even understand the reason for Betty’s wish to celebrate the evening. She played with the fork, taking her time in chewing each slice of fruit, followed by a sip of her juice, trying to ignore the prickle in her eyes and the grumble of her stomach.</p>
<hr/><p>Her weeks passed normally, holed up in her room, working on her LSAT preparation. Alice Cooper was nothing if not a vivid planner. She planned the whole life for her daughters. A part of her meticulous plan was of course sending both Polly and Betty to Harvard Law School and see them settle down with well-off gentlemen, preferably lawyers. A boyfriend in high school was a big no for both of them, similar to partying. Alice’s plan included Betty to start preparing for LSAT as soon as her high school graduation was complete. She was relentless in making Betty insecure enough that the blonde actually believed she would have to appear for the exam at least three times before she could manage a score worthy to get admission in Harvard.</p><p>Her concentration broke with a sharp tap on her door and the next moment it opened, revealing her mother, an uneasy expression on her face.</p><p>“Elizabeth, I’m heading for the supermarket. Do you want anything?”</p><p>She shook her head timidly. All she needed was in front of her, the self-study guide for LSAT, her marker, binder, highlighter and notebook. All she wanted would never be approved by her mother, a new crime novel, a large vanilla milkshake, a day without the worry for her future, a week of being a carefree high schooler for the last time before she heads for college. But obviously, she could not voice her thoughts. So, she swallowed her wild imaginations and turned back to the book in hand, adjusting the thick black frame of her glasses on the nose carefully. Alice lingered at the doorway for another moment before she asked if Betty wanted to come with her to the store, in a sudden and unexpected act of kindness. Betty felt overwhelmed with the prospect of leaving this house, getting rid of the LSAT preparation which was giving her a headache by the way, even for an hour and even with her mother for a visit to the nearest supermarket.</p><p> </p><p>She strolled through the chilly aisles, grabbing a packet of breakfast cereal, Alice Cooper approved brand and adding it to the growing pile in her shopping cart. Alice trailed behind her, watching her every movement and she could not help but walk straighter with her shoulders rolled back. She almost made it to the cash register when she bumped with a tiny pink-haired girl. Whirling around, Betty started apologizing even without looking at her face, the image of Alice’s critical frown making her nervous. The girl grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little with an easy laugh, “it’s totally okay, Betty. I’m sorry I did not see where I was going.”</p><p>She stopped abruptly and blinked a few times, trying to focus on the petite girl in front of her. She vaguely remembered her from her class, they had only a couple of classes together but she evidently knew her for a totally different reason. Toni Topaz was the second-in command for the Southside biker gang, the Serpents, the right-hand person of the Serpent Prince himself. They wore the leather jackets with a bright green snake insignia on their back and rode their motorcycles to school. But Betty knew that they were not some blood thirsty intimidating criminals as most of the Northside people claim them to be.  They were really all came from families struggling financially, living in a cramped trailer park and they supported each other like a family. Betty once wrote a column in Blue and Gold, their school newspaper about them, ‘Southside Serpents: A family you can depend on’. Her mother grounded her for a week after reading the article, although it was highly appreciated by all her classmates and even some of her teachers. In Riverdale High, the Serpents co-existed with most of the Northside students peacefully, some even being in close friendship. She remembered Kevin’s boyfriend, Fangs, also being a member of the Serpents.</p><p>“Hi Toni”, she managed to give her a weak smile, fully aware of her mother’s hawklike gaze on them.</p><p>“So, we are finally high school graduates”, Toni chirped, looking giddy. Betty nodded along ignoring Alice’s snort from behind them.</p><p>“So, what’s your next plan?” Toni asked. Before Betty could respond, Alice smoothly took over the conversation, “Elizabeth is going to Yale for her undergrad this fall semester.” Though there had been absolutely no discussion over her college choices, or what she would prefer, Alice had clearly made the final decision as usual. Toni looked impressed, “Congrats Betty. You have always been the smart one.”</p><p>Two blotches of pink appeared on her cheeks at that. Was she really smart? Does being smart mean giving the control of her life to her mother and follow orders? Does being smart mean executing someone else’s plan, living someone else’s dream life?</p><p>“Where are you going for college?” Alice fixed Toni with a cold stare, her eyes on the symbol on the back of her jacket and added, “if you are going, that is.”</p><p>Betty’s face grew warm and she threw Toni an apologetic look but the shorter girl did not look like she cared for Alice’s judgement. She simply shrugged and replied, “I applied for Spring semester in Columbia for photography major. I need to save up enough before that.”</p><p>Toni’s few items were packed and handed to her as she paid for them by cash. Betty, trying to overcompensate for her mother’s earlier comment, engaged into further conversation, “did you take up any summer job?” </p><p>“I was bartending at the Wyrm”, the pink haired girl smiled enthusiastically. “but we are hitting the road tomorrow morning, for a trip of two weeks, road trip, backpacking tour, forest hiking. So, it’s holiday time.”</p><p>“And you said you don’t have enough money for college”, Alice almost screeched, disparagement seeping into her voice. Toni gave a sickly sweet smile to the elder woman, “With all due respect, Mrs. Cooper, some people want to enjoy the life.” She turned back to Betty, her smile softened, “seven of us are going and I think you know all of them.”</p><p>Betty could not help herself before she asked, “oh, who else are going?”</p><p>Maybe a part of her longed to live the life through her carefree classmates. And maybe another part of her was a little jealous at their seemingly unlimited freedom of making their own decisions.</p><p>“Jug, Archie, Cheryl, Kevin and Fangs”, Toni listed. “oh, and Jug’s cousin Veronica will be joining us on the way.”</p><p>A vague recollection of Kevin mentioning about a road trip after graduation came to her mind. Toni was right. She knows all of them, except Veronica. Although, ‘knows’ would not be the right choice of word. She heard all their names and she could connect all their faces to their names. Kevin was the closest one to her, being the son of the town sheriff and openly gay, he had Alice Cooper’s seal of approval for being in Betty’s friend list. Others though…She knew Fangs only because he was Kevin’s boyfriend. Cheryl was a different story. She was her distant cousin and though Blossoms and Coopers never saw eye to eye, Cheryl was not defined by her family. The redhead girl was as unexpected as a thunderstorm. She insulted Betty throughout the years at cheerleading tryouts as the captain of the cheerleading team but she also showed uncharacteristic kindness to her when she passed out in the school newspaper office during Junior year, from her rising stress and lack of proper food for days. Archie Andrews was her next door neighbour till a couple of years ago and she had a major crush on him in middle school which quickly dwindled seeing Archie falling for a new girl every week. Archie’s interests changed just like his numerous girlfriends. In their Sophomore year of high school, he was the captain of Bulldogs, Riverdale High’s football team, hellbent on making varsity. And then he started neglecting it a lot, giving up his position as team’s captain to focus on his new passion, his music. There was a time, his interest shifted to boxing, appearing for different tournaments and spending time in training. Again last year, he went back to music, writing lyrics for his new songs. Andrews family moved to Southside after Fred Andrews, Archie’s dad, met with an accident and had to sell the Andrews’ construction company. He took up the manager’s job in White Wyrm, a southside bar, a primary hangout spot for the Serpents, owned by FP Jones, the Serpent King and Fred’s childhood friend. When she was in elementary school, she was really close with Archie and Jughead. Jughead Jones, the Serpent Prince who took the leadership of Southside Serpents when his father went to rehab a year ago, signing his temporary guardianship to Fred Andrews, has been best friends with Archie Andrews since they were in diapers. Whenever little Betty crossed the street to go play in Andrews backyard, she would inevitably be greeted by both the redhead and the raven-haired boy. He was shy and quiet as a kid, a book lover much to Betty’s delight and writing in his notebook whenever he got some time. As they were about to start middle school, Alice Cooper forbade Betty from going to Andrews’ or playing with the boys. They grew apart, except from occasional exchange of smiles in the hallways. Betty had watched him growing into an angsty broody teenager from a lonely boy and then his transformation as the leader of the Serpents. His lanky frame slowly filling in the leather jacket giving him more of a mysterious vibe. She saw how the people in his group listened to him, despite being the same age. She knew he still wrote, she has seen him in Pop’s, perched in his usual booth, the trademark grey woollen beanie atop his head, his inky curls escaping its confines and tumbling onto his sapphire blue eyes, his delicate fingers dancing on the laptop keyboard. She wondered if he still wrote about the pirates and alternate universe. So, no, she does not know any of them anymore, too busy meeting the impossible expectations set by her mother and wearing herself out in the process. But it felt good hearing their names, realizing that they all kept in touch and grew closer over the years rather than falling apart.</p><p>A wistful smile tugged at her lips as she wished Toni a safe journey. In another life, she could be a part of their group. Laughing and travelling with friends, enjoying the last days of summer before college. The return journey was filled with her mother ranting about how those classmates of hers are wasting their lives and how that is the reason for Southside always being the breeding ground for crimes. She wanted to point out Kevin was the Sherriff’s son and Cheryl was the only heiress of Blossom maple syrup business, both from Northside. She also wanted to point out how those people were living their lives and not committing a crime. But any of those comments would surely lead to an argument and the last thing she needed at the moment was to engage in a heated exchange with her mother. Without further fuel, Alice’s fire will die down.</p><p>                                                                                   ***</p><p>She was wrong. At the dinner table, Alice started talking about her classmates’ hiking trip again and Betty felt something inside her snap.</p><p>“Do you know, Hal, dear, we met Betty’s friend today. Totally rowdy and reckless, a look at her and anybody will know that she was from Southside. The leather jacket, the skimpy outfit, all screaming ‘slut’. I’m telling you, honey, these youngsters will now take over their parents and rule the gang over Riverdale.”</p><p>“Toni is nothing like that, Dad”, Betty protested, pushing away the plate of salad Alice allocated for her dinner.</p><p>“Take it from me, Elizabeth, these friends of yours, they have no future but to repeat their family’s criminal cycle.”</p><p>“Mom!” she cried. “First of all, Toni is not my friend. Secondly, everyone does not have the same priorities. Not everyone has a set target to study for LSATs and be a Harvard lawyer.”</p><p>Alice chuckled, “Ah! Like anyone would even appoint her as their receptionist!”</p><p>“At least she is enjoying her life!” she bellowed, all appetite gone, a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>“We will see how the enjoyment ends when she gets knocked up, without a stable job and spends regretting it for the rest of her life.” Alice’s voice was hard and snide.</p><p>“I’m already regretting it”, she spat, losing her last bits of patience.</p><p>“Finish your food, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry”, she pushed back her chair to stand and leave but Alice was quick enough to catch her wrist.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you today?”</p><p>“I’m fed up with this stupid life, Mom. My classmates are going on a vacation and I can’t even take a break for a day all because you set some non-negotiable target of being a Harvard lawyer for me.”</p><p>Hal, always the pacifier in the fight between the mother daughter duo, jumped in quickly to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“I think Betty needs a break. I say, take a break tomorrow, honey. We will go fishing.”</p><p>“No, Dad. I don’t want to go fishing. I just…” she could not express how exasperated she felt at that moment.</p><p>“So, what do you want Elizabeth? You want to give up your career and go on a wild road trip with some dangerous teenagers from the Southside? What happened to you?”</p><p>Betty yanked her wrist free, trudging up the stairs and slamming the door of her pastel pink childhood bedroom. Her body slumped against the door frame, her knees giving up, the fight in her waning as tears streamed over her cheeks. She sat there, leaned her back on the closed door, hugging her knees. Flashes of childhood memories played through her mind. The tree house in Andrews’ backyard, discussing the latest Baxter Brother’s book with Jughead, fighting with tin swords with the boys, pretending to slay dragons, jumping into the cold water of swimming hole in summer. She got up from the floor and staggered towards her bed. Her phone lit up showing a text from Kevin.</p><p>“<strong>Toni is now officially pissed at mama Cooper. Wish you could come with us</strong>.”</p><p>She heaved a sigh before typing back, “<strong>when are you guys leaving?</strong>”</p><p>Three dots appeared almost immediately, <strong>“early morning, from Sunnyside. Come to see me off?</strong> 😉<strong>”</strong></p><p>Betty smiled to herself. Kevin had that ability to make her smile even at the saddest of moments. She knew that Kevin cared for her. He did not ask her to join him in the trip only because he knew Alice would never approve of it and Betty would feel sad all over again, heartbroken at her mother’s never-ending control freak attitude and missing her best friend.</p><p><strong>“we’ll see”</strong>, she texted him back, the smile still playing at her lips. What will happen if she packs a bag and joins them tomorrow? How will her mother react? She did not even know where they were going or if they had an extra seat in their car or what was their plan. All she knew was she trusted them, she trusted Jughead, Archie, Cheryl and Kevin. And she was in a desperate need of escape. Maybe she would think of handling her mother once she comes back. Maybe she would just enjoy being a teenager for these two weeks. She deserves this. The blue backpack sitting at the corner of her room seemed to agree with her as she shoved her clothes and other daily essentials into it, enough to last for two weeks. Finding the sleeping bag she bought last year – for which her mother was furious for days – in her closet, seemed another sign from the universe.  She did not think about how intensive was the hiking or what will be their reactions when she joins them, if they are even interested to make her a part of their journey. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as rebel Betty Cooper took the reign of her thoughts. After she finished packing the bag, she wrote a note to her parents and kept it on her study table under a paperweight. After debating internally for some time, she took the LSAT self-study guide and tossed it inside her backpack. Okay. She was ready. All left was to sneak out of her house and make it to Sunnyside Trailer Park before her friends leave. With her energy still high, she tiptoed downstairs, hauling her bag with her, made a beeline for the front door, her shoes dangling from her left hand. Once she was outside without any incidents and the door locked with a soft click behind her, she took a deep breath and plopped down on her front porch, staring into the stillness of the dark night as if it will have all the answers to her questions.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                                                                 </p><p>“Betty? Betty Cooper?”</p><p>Betty jolted awake with a soft voice. It took her some time to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on the steps of a trailer, the name board indicated the trailer belongs to Jones family, among the sea of worn out trailers, her backpack sitting next to her feet and her head slumped on the trailer outer wall. Morning sun just started to shine through the darkness of the night. The first thing she noticed was the boy crouched down in front of her, the ocean blue eyes peeking through his midnight curls, sans beanie, smooth olive skin on display with his wifebeater hugging his muscles tightly. Strangely, even before she could be mortified with the realization that she was probably drooling and looking terrible with sleep hazed eyes and messy hair, she had an intense urge to run her fingers through his soft locks. But then the consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks. She left her house after midnight to walk to Southside and spent the rest of the night here, on the steps on a trailer she once been to as a child, on Jughead’s sixth birthday. She was heartbroken seeing Juggie had only few presents and a small store-bought ordinary cake. Little Betty Cooper vowed to herself to make her best friend’s birthday better from next year and every year she baked a special brownie for him on his birthday and made a crown design with homemade buttercream frosting, for the coming years, until she was not allowed to be close with him anymore. The smile that tugged at the boy’s lips with the special gift, looked very similar to the smile that is now gracing grown-up Jughead Jones’s face. Betty snapped out of her haze and sat straighter, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the grit. When she looked at Jughead again, he was studying her with such intense gaze, she felt her whole body getting warm.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I…”, she suddenly panicked. She did not think this through. She does not even know these people anymore. Riverdale Southside was infamous for its gang related activities and while she knew that her friends did not commit any serious crime, there were still other gangs who dealt drugs and abused women. She did not realize when she started hyperventilating, her breathing uneven, hands curling into fists, cutting the soft skin to draw blood. The weight of his hands on her shoulders brought her back to reality. Her breathing slowed as she loosened her fingers. But the damage was already done. His eyes followed the drop of blood trickling from her palm and he grabbed them in his hands. She flinched almost involuntarily. He did not let go. His features softened as he examined her self-inflicted injury.</p><p>“Let’s get inside and clean you up.”</p><p>“No. No.” she protested immediately. “This was a mistake…I made a mistake. I will go.”</p><p>She tried to yank her hands free from his grasp. He sighed heavily, his hold tightened on her, “Look, Betty, you just had a panic attack and your hands are bleeding. We may not live in a white picket fenced house, but we don’t turn our back on friends. Let us go inside and clean your hand, then we will talk. Okay?”</p><p>There was something in his voice. Behind the apparent jab at Northsiders’ lives, there was a gentleness, a hint of that little boy who once wiped away her tears after she ruined her dress and was scared to face her mother. She stood up wordlessly to follow him inside. It was a small trailer with only one bedroom which he explained as being used by his sister Jellybean now while he is taking the couch. She remembered Jellybean as a small baby. She must be in middle school by now. Betty sat on the couch and scanned the room. It looked cosy and tidy. Not picturesque like her own household where not even a photo frame should be out of place, but like a lived-in home for two teenagers. The sheets were wrinkled on the pull out couch but the kitchen counter was spotless. Combat boots, flip flops and converse shoes in the shoe cabinet arranged neatly. An empty soda can was on the coffee table. A single photo frame on the small bookshelf, a photo of Jones siblings from when they were little. She smiled at the photo absently. She remembered this version of Jughead, scrawny with a mop of black hair and always pulling down his beanie over his ears. Jughead emerged from the bathroom holding a first aid box. He dabbed her scars in antiseptic lotion while muttering apologies for the burning sensation. He did not know that the feeling was more than welcome. It was only physical pain. He put some antibacterial gel on the wounds and fixed band-aids. She tugged at his wrist before he could get back to return the box.</p><p>“Thanks, Jughead.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>She hesitated for a moment which he seemed to understand, “don’t worry, we don’t need to talk about this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry”, words slipped from her mouth before she could even form her response.</p><p>He frowned, “for what?”</p><p>She kept silent. She did not exactly know what she was apologizing for. For showing up at his trailer? For letting him see her darkest secret? For letting him take care of her? For planning to crash their two weeks trip? All of the above? He exhaled loudly at her prolonged silence and took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Why are you really here, Betty?”</p><p>She suddenly felt her eyes sting, “I…I wanted to come with you all, for your trip?”</p><p>He choked on nothing. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “The backpacking trip?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“You know, we are actually planning to cover a long trail, we will have to stay in tents and walk through forest and hill areas?”</p><p>“I know what hiking means, Jug”, she snapped. “But…”, she bit her lips.</p><p>He was looking at her with a strange expression. She did not know what to make of that. What if he laughs at her if she voices her fears now? She let her intuition take over and memorized all childhood incidents where the beanie wearing boy stood firmly by her side.</p><p>“I’m scared”, she whispered.</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“I never did this. I never followed my whim, I never went on a vacation without my family, I never left without a plan.”</p><p>“Great. Then let’s do it now.”</p><p>“What if…what if something goes wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing will go wrong, trust me. It will be fun. Come on.”</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say. You have friends. You have taken rash decisions in your life.”</p><p>“True. But sometimes you should follow your heart. And what is a better time than after a week of your eighteenth birthday?”</p><p>She dragged her eyes up from floor to look at him, “you remembered?”</p><p>“Of course, I remembered. Belated happy birthday. Now, are you ready for your world to be rocked with a great adventure?”</p><p><em>Am I?</em> she thought. She met his eyes, the ocean blue gleaming with excitement.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The smile he gave her was enough to make her body feel as light as a feather.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                        ***</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, there was a sound of car engines outside. Jughead slung his backpack straps over his shoulders and held his hand out for her to take. He was ready in his trademark S t-shirt and flannel. She gingerly grabbed his hand and let him lead her outside. He closed the trailer door swiftly. Two cars waiting there, one was Cheryl Blossom’s cherry red convertible, the Blossom princess on the wheel with Toni on passenger seat, Kevin and Fangs in the backseat; other one was a beat-up truck being driven by Archie, Fred getting out to approach Jones trailer. Everyone froze seeing Betty trailing behind Jughead.</p><p>“Thanks for everything, Fred”, Jughead hugged the elder Andrews who clapped him on the back lightly, “No problem, Jug. Enjoy your holidays,” Then he turned to her, a knowing smile on his face, “good to see you, Betty.”</p><p>She nodded dimly, her throat suddenly dry.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here, cousin”, Cheryl called from her seat.</p><p>“I can’t believe you really came to see me off”, Kevin cried.</p><p>“Actually”, Jughead moved aside to reveal Betty’s full vision to others, completed with her backpack, “she is joining us.”</p><p>“What?” Archie sputtered. “Betty, are you sure?”</p><p>“Perfect little Elizabeth Cooper coming with us for a trip?” Fangs drawled. Toni narrowed her eyes at her, “Betty Cooper…are you stalking me?”</p><p>“No”, her eyes widened. “I…”</p><p>Kevin snorted, “Relax Betty, she’s messing with you.”</p><p>She was standing there, head hung low. They had every right to make fun of her. She never really hung out with them in school, too occupied to maintain her perfect girl-next-door persona.</p><p>“Cut it out guys”, Jughead stepped towards the truck, dragging her with him.</p><p>“No, seriously”, Toni insisted, “what happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know”, she admitted in a small voice. “I guess I just want two weeks of my life to myself where I would not need to worry about my future.”</p><p>“Fair enough, Cooper”, Fangs fist bumped with Kevin.</p><p>“Welcome to a crazy ride, cousin Betty.” Cheryl’s cheery voice came.</p><p>Archie beamed at her, “hop in.”</p><p>She was grateful for them being so accommodating with her. Jughead threw both their bags on the truck bed and helped her in the backseat. He was riding shotgun with Archie on steering.</p><p>“And the journey begins”, Cheryl announced dramatically from the other car. Everybody whooped enthusiastically.</p><p>Both the cars geared into life, running down the familiar streets of Riverdale, taking the outbound road to leave the town behind. She did not even know where they planned to go. Only thing she knew was that she felt alive after a long time. The morning sun bathed them in warm light, summer breeze caressed her cheeks, she saw Jughead and Archie fight over the playlist in the front seat, much like they used to do as kids, her two oldest friends. Toni booed at them as Cheryl’s car raced past theirs and Jughead started cheering for Archie to drive faster. She wanted to laugh without control, to shout at the top of her voice, she was happy after a long time. She was happy without any reason and she knew that she has taken the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yes I'm in holiday spirit and posting twice in a week. 😑😑<br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter where the whole gang is together. Comments/kudos are always appreciated folks. Please let me know your thoughts on this fic.</p><p>For my poor geographical knowledge, I imagined Riverdale being very close to NYC. Just bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a miracle that she had all important documents with her when she did not even know her friends planned to drive past the border to Canada for their hiking trip. Veronica, Jughead’s cousin, was supposed to join them in Syracuse. Veronica was the only daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge. Hermione was FP’s sister, she married Hiram against her family’s wish and FP and Hiram did not see eye to eye till date. But Jughead and Veronica were close, and she even tried to change her school in Junior year of High School to transfer to Riverdale High which was unsuccessful for some mysterious reasons. Now, she was in Ithaca for a summer job and planned to get a lift from one of her friends to meet them halfway, in Syracuse, for the rest of the journey. Jughead told her all these in between munching snacks, singing aloud along the tunes in radio with Archie and exchanging sarcastic commentaries about their surroundings with Kevin and Toni. He offered her the chips and biscuits which she politely refused and ate a breakfast bar from her own small food collection instead. The two cars mostly maintained their position to stick together with only a few times Cheryl giving in to the temptation of breaking the speed limit. Betty sat in the backseat quietly watching all of them cracking and screaming without a care in the world. She was not a part of their circle. But it felt good seeing them. They were enjoying themselves and in turn she felt the warmth from their joy spreading to her.</p><p> </p><p>They were just reaching Syracuse, when Jughead’s phone buzzed. He checked it and groaned. Archie shot him a quizzical look.</p><p>“Ron is still stuck at her work. She says she won’t be able to make it here for at least another four hours.”</p><p>Archie nodded, “what do we do now?”</p><p>“I’m starving”, he whined. “let’s go somewhere to have breakfast.”</p><p>A soft smile appeared on Betty’s lips remembering about a seven-year-old Jughead insisting on having food would brighten their mood enough after three of them were punished by their class teacher, for fighting with Reggie Mantle. Reggie pulled Betty’s pigtail and Betty punched him first. Then he punched her back causing Jughead and Archie to kick him. All four of them were tangled in a mess of limbs, kicking and screaming when their teacher arrived. Reggie’s nose was bleeding and three of them had cuts and bruises all over their body. She was grounded for the rest of the week by her mother.</p><p>She looked at her purse, her mobile is in there, sim card removed and kept separately. She would not need it for next two weeks, that simple thought lifted a heavy weight from her chest. No snarky comments about her weight gain or study habit. No worries for missing her morning run or not taking Adderall. No pressure of sticking to a plan her mother designed for her.</p><p>Archie pulled their car over in front of a sad looking diner. Cheryl’s car followed. The redhead princess wrinkled her nose in disgust as they entered the place. The booths were mostly empty and shabby looking. But the smell of burger from kitchen was enough for others to carry on. Betty scanned the menu for salad. She may be out of Cooper household temporarily but Alice’s voice has been instilled in the back of her mind warning her against any kind of greasy food. When she placed the order for a salad with others’ burger, milkshake, pancakes, Jughead squinted at her but did not say anything. They started talking about the tour once the waitress took their orders. Jughead spread one map of the full hiking trail on the table. It was a long trail. One would need 30-40 days to complete the entire trail. They did not have the time to complete it fully. So, they planned to cover only a section of it and follow a few side trails along the way and back to their starting point. The trail runs through a number of parks and private sites. He circled the campsites they reserved, along their part of trail, with a red marker. They have planned the hike the way they would have plenty of time to enjoy the surroundings, their nights spent in camps or bed and breakfast, making it easy to cover. Betty was secretly thankful for that. it was her first hike, if it were a hard one, it would have been difficult for her. And knowing herself, she would not have backed out. The part they have chosen, has a lot of opportunities to birdwatch and photograph wildlife. Betty did not know about Jughead and Toni’s love for photography. But she guessed it when she saw the strap of camera hanging around their necks as they exited the car in Syracuse. Their food came causing Jughead to clear the space on the table. He frowned at the green assortment on her plate for some time before cutting his burger in half and transferring it on the side of her plate and taking a small portion of her salad half-heartedly. Others did not notice but Toni lifted one eyebrow in amusement. She felt heat blooming on her cheeks, “Jug, what are you doing?”</p><p>“the burger is amazing. You should taste it. Besides, doctor said I should eat more veggies.”</p><p>“Doctor said, huh?” Toni mumbled, earning a gentle shove from him on her shoulder.</p><p>“I…I should not…”, she hesitated to complete the sentence.</p><p>“What your mom does not know, would not kill her”, he chuckled. And she felt at ease instantly. It was her childhood friend again, peeking through the hardened Serpent Prince. He always knew how to make her feel better.</p><p>                                                                             ***</p><p>It was quickly evident that they would have to stay in Syracuse for the night. Veronica would be able to leave her work only around afternoon. They still had half the way to cover to reach the starting point of the trail where they previously planned to spend the night. They found a motel, cheap but it looked clean and trustworthy. Betty tried to offer some money when Jughead presented his card to book four rooms for them, but he swatted her hand away, asking to save it for the later part of trip. She did not know how they planned to divide the expenditure. Till now, she has seen Toni to pay for their food at the diner and Jughead to pay for their rooms. Both times, they declined her offer to pay. She got the room to herself till Veronica arrives. It was a small room, with twin beds, the windows had no views but the sheets were clean and the long shower was refreshing. So, she was good. A lingering worry in her mind nagged about sharing a room with Veronica, a girl she does not even know. But others were sharing and she did not want to disrupt their plan or make them spend more money than necessary opting for two single rooms instead of a double. She was comfortable after being able to wash away the dirt and stress from her body. She wondered how her family, specially her mother reacted after reading her note. Nothing was mentioned in her note about where she was going, only that she would be back in couple of weeks. Knowing Alice Cooper, she would most probably be able to add two and two and call Fred Andrews for confirmation. She only hoped her mother does not harass that polite man or Tom Keller. Her hair was dried and tied into her signature ponytail, she changed into a comfortable pair of cropped jeans and cotton floral top. They had some time before lunch and she wanted to explore the city. She never went out of Riverdale, save for the yearly trips to her grandparents in Ohio and a visit to Massachusetts to meet Polly last year. She does not know when she would get to spend some carefree days on her own again. So, it would be wise to take the full advantage of this opportunity. She exited her room, locking the door behind her and hesitated, not sure if she should inform others or not. She did not activate her mobile yet and had no such plan till the end of the trip. The longer she can avoid her mother’s frantic phone call, the better. As she made her way downstairs, Jughead’s lithe body came into view in front of the entrance, crouching into a weird posture, taking pictures of something across the street. She approached him with small steps. When she was close enough, he greeted her without even looking back, “hey Betts.”</p><p>His childhood nickname for her. A reminder for the memories associated with the name, sweet innocent memories. She smiled to herself.</p><p>“How did you know it was me?”</p><p>He shrugged and turned to her, quickly pressing on the camera shutter, lens perfectly focussed to her face. His movement startled her, causing a small yelp. He laughed heartily examining the capture on his screen, then looked at her outfit, “going somewhere?”</p><p>“I thought to explore the area. I don’t know when I would get the chance to listen to my inner voice again”, she blushed. She was not the one to give away the problems in her life. She came to this trip to enjoy the last few days of her teenage before she needs to plunge into the reality, not to dwell on her life issues. And, compared to the kids like Jughead – who grew up in a trailer park, went to bed without dinner many nights, had to juggle between low paying jobs and school from an early age, whose mom left when he was only thirteen, whose dad ended up in jail multiple times a year – all her problems seemed insignificant. What would she tell him, <em>oh my mother is too much involved in my life and I don’t like that</em>, when his own mother left her children without a care?</p><p>“There’s this Erie Canal Museum nearby. Want to take a walk?” he offered. She nodded eagerly. As much as she was interested in exploring, without a working phone it was risky for her to venture out alone in an unknown city. He pulled out the map in his phone, their heads close to each other for few moments to study the location. It was a short walk from their motel. They fell in step, Jughead explaining about the museum’s history. She was in awe of his knowledge. She obviously knew that he was smart. But he did not put much effort in school, content with an average GPA. He never pushed himself to do better, to take part in the rat race. In a way, she respected that. He has always been clear to himself about what he wants.</p><p>“How do you know all these?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not as stupid as I look.” He smirked. The boyish expression on his face reminding her of simpler times. The summers of swimming in swimming hole and camping with Fred in Fox Forest. They reached the museum within few minutes. It is a historical museum about the Erie Canal. It includes not only artifacts from the Erie Canal, but also a gallery of present canal life. As Jughead pointed out, the building is the only surviving weighlock from the Erie Canal. When the weighlock was in operation, boats could pass from the canal right into the lock chamber in the Syracuse Weighlock Building which was essentially used as a big, elaborate scale to weigh the boats traveling on the Erie Canal and determine how much each boat would pay for a toll. They roamed around the museum, walking side by side, their fingers brushing occasionally, every time sending a jolt of electricity through her body. Jughead did not seem to notice though. They looked at different artifacts related to the canal, the photographs – old and new, the full size replica line boat and paintings. It took them more than an hour to grasp everything that were on display and then also many things remained unseen. But Jughead’s phone buzzed with a text from Toni, asking his whereabouts as the group was planning for lunch. He texted her back saying he would meet them at the motel in ten minutes. Betty was still full from the half burger he made her eat during breakfast. But she knew all about the extraordinary appetite of Jughead Jones. They left the museum and strode on the sidewalk as he lit a cigarette, took a long drag, exhaled it through his mouth before suddenly stopping and turning to her, “sorry. Are you okay with this?”</p><p>She nodded, the crease in her brow might be telling otherwise because he insisted, “are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure, Jug”, she confirmed. She was. She did not particularly dislike the smell of nicotine. The way his lips curled around the cigarette, the way the wisps of smoke escaped his mouth and the way the cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth when he spoke with it, were mesmerizing for her somehow. The only fact that made her frown was the knowledge about the health hazards smoking brought.</p><p> </p><p>They came back to a very confusing scene. Their friends all gathered on the sidewalk, Kevin and Fangs lost in their own world, three beautiful girls all huddling around Archie and one of them linked an arm with Toni, Cheryl shooting daggers at the strangers. Jughead put out his cigarette, smashing it with his boots. Betty continued staring wide eyed at the girls, nervous about meeting more unknown people.</p><p>“Jug”, Archie exclaimed, happily, “these are Laurie, Sabrina and Nancy. They are also going for the same trail.”</p><p>“So are thousands of other people”, Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>The girl, named Laurie, wrapped her fingers around Archie’s bicep and giggled, “Archie here told us you guys won’t mind if we tag along.”</p><p>“Oh, I mind very much”, Cheryl snipped again, tugging at Toni’s hand urgently.</p><p>Jughead murmured, “kill me now” under his breath as he dragged his hand over his face. Betty saw Toni quickly mumbling apologies to the girls, but her eyes danced in playfulness.</p><p>Kevin broke from a particularly heated kiss with his boyfriend and whispered in Betty’s ear, “this is riveting. I can’t breathe.”</p><p>Archie gave Laurie and her companions a friendly assuring smile, “It’s absolutely no bother. Seeing you girls have never been to Canada, it’s our duty to look after you.”</p><p>“how many times have <em>you</em> been there, Archie?” Fangs smiled innocently. The redhead’s face faltered as he looked at his best friend for support.</p><p>“Are we having lunch or not?” Jughead interjected. Betty looked at him, amused. He wore such a bored expression as if nothing else in this whole drama matters to him.</p><p>“What? I’m hungry”, he defended when he caught her glance.</p><p>                                                                                ***</p><p>The girls were all from a nearby town named Kirkville and were around the same age, trying to enjoy the last summer before college. It turned out they had a lot to say about the choice of an eating place. When they rejected the third diner on the ground of being “too dull looking”, Betty could feel Jughead’s glare matching Cheryl’s in intensity. He ignored the shocked gasps from the girls and marched into the place, Betty hurrying behind him, unsure of others. She heaved a sigh of relief seeing their friends followed them without questions. Cheryl had a satisfied smirk on her face, Toni and Fangs rolled their eyes, Kevin grinned at Betty. Archie was the only one uneasy till they settled in a large booth, Laurie almost perched on Archie’s lap, Betty sandwiched between Cheryl and Kevin, Jughead took the seat next to Archie, Nancy and Sabrina had a subtle race which Nancy won and scooted closer to Jughead, giving him a seductive smile. He did not seem to care much as their food arrived at that precise moment. Betty was not sure why she felt good about that.</p><p>Jughead’s phone beeped. He checked the message quickly before announcing, “Ronnie is here.”</p><p>“That was quicker than I thought”, Toni glanced at her watch. Cheryl snickered, “I’m sure V would have a crazy story for that.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt it”, Jughead scoffed. Betty was anxious all over again to meet Veronica. She would be sharing the room with her. What if she does not like her enough? She still did not feel a part of this group, though she enjoyed being surrounded by these people. Except, the new additions.</p><p>                                                                                 ***</p><p>Betty liked Veronica as soon as she saw her. The brunette was nothing like her cousin, rather opposite, dressed in an expensive purple sundress, a string of pearls around her neck, shiny black hair splayed over her back, perfectly put together appearance. But her eyes sparkled with the same warmth she is used to see in Jughead’s eyes. She immediately hugged Betty, when introduced and announced her as her new best friend, causing Cheryl to clutch her chest in mock offense. Betty could not wrap her head around all that was happening. She sneaked out of her house at night and walked to the notorious Riverdale Southside. Her classmates, with whom she never really talked during middle or high school, welcomed her in their trip with open arms. And now a girl, she never saw before, declared her as her ‘new bestie’ without hesitation. A small thrill ran through her spine. Maybe she could do this without any emotional setbacks. Maybe she is not that different from all of them, after all. Just when she started to relax a bit, her confidence took a nosedive with another incident.</p><p> </p><p>They all gathered in a small lounge area after dinner. Laurie still draped all over Archie, Betty did not miss Veronica’s eyes scanning the girl’s moves. Nancy balanced herself on the armrest of Jughead’s chair to which Toni sarcastically mumbled, “really subtle”. Sabrina tried to scoot closer to Toni only to be pushed out of the way by Cheryl who sat on the pink-haired girl’s lap and offered a sweet smile to Sabrina. Kevin and Fangs shared a small sofa, Betty parked herself on the edge of another two seater sofa where Veronica was sitting. Beer bottles were opened and distributed. She gulped down her nerves and politely declined the alcohol. She had alcohol only once till now, with Polly and she regrets the after effects till date.</p><p>“Let’s play Truth or Dare”, Cheryl suggested, taking a swig from her beer.</p><p>Jughead tore open a packet of tortilla chips and snorted, “what are we, five?”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Let’s play something else then”, Nancy sang, reaching for Jughead’s beanie, the dark-haired boy ducked and avoided the move while continuing to feast on his snacks.</p><p>“Yes!” Laurie reacted enthusiastically, kissing Archie on cheek, “Never have I ever. Who wants to start?”</p><p>“My previous question still stands”, Jughead commented firmly. Nancy pouted at him, “come on, Juggie.” He frowned at the nickname but did not say anything. But Betty’s heart clenched, realizing that she was the only one who ever called him by that name before.</p><p>“Great”, Kevin cheered. “Let’s start then. Betty?” He held his hand out with a beer can.</p><p>She was startled by the sudden addressal and looked around. Everyone was looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“No. You guys play”, she said nervously.</p><p>“Come on, Betty. Don’t be a spoilsport”, Sabrina cooed.</p><p>“Yeah, come on”, Kevin, Fangs and Archie insisted.</p><p>She fidgeted with the sleeve of her top, her eyes roaming around the room, uncertain. Then they stopped on a pair of deep blue ones, soft with understanding and empathy.</p><p>“Now that you are here, Betts, give it a try”, he smiled at her, the one rogue strand of hair flopping over his forehead.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t drink alcohol”, she admitted in a small voice, fearing for everyone to laugh at her. Although she could see Nancy’s eyebrows reaching her hairline and whisperings from Archie’s direction, her beanie-wearing friend produced two soda cans from his satchel easily and offered one to her, “Here. You take this.”</p><p>When her fingers wrapped around the cold metal, he clicked it with his own, “cheers!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I will start”, Nancy jumped in. “Never have I ever…been arrested.”</p><p>“ooh”, Kevin stretched his legs, “My dad is the Sheriff. So, no thanks.”</p><p>“drunk driving”, Archie took a gulp;</p><p>“trespassing into private property”, Toni and Cheryl sang together, clicking their bottles;</p><p>“bar fight”, Fangs shrugged unapologetically in response to Kevin’s sharp look;</p><p>“underage drinking”, Veronica grimaced;</p><p>“marijuana possession”, Sabrina and Laurie giggled;</p><p>“arson”, Jughead took a long sip of his drink ignoring Nancy and Sabrina’s questioning gazes. Betty remembered the incident. They were in elementary school and Jughead brought a matchbox, proud with the fact that he was actually able to light a match. All three of them were there when he lit the match and Archie was impressed with him immensely. Betty, even as a second grader, had always been cautious. So, she was telling the boys to quit playing with fire. Archie ignored her as usual. Jughead started rambling about the benefits of matchsticks before he dropped the matchstick in reflex to the sudden burning sensation at his fingertips. To his utter misfortune, the nearby trashcan caught fire. He was already a kid from the wrong side of tracks with questionable home situation, so the police did not waste time to arrest him on arson charges. Later, Archie and Betty went to the station and Betty refused to leave until they released her best friend. She did not even know she remembered this so clearly, until now. Apparently eight years were not long enough to forget childhood friendships.</p><p>“I will go next”, Veronica volunteered. “Never have I ever been in a gang.”</p><p>All the serpents, including Cheryl who was the latest addition to the biker gang, earning her customized red jacket a month before, hooted as they drank from their bottles. Sabrina’s eyes went wide, “you guys are in a gang?”</p><p>“Yeah. And Jug’s our boss”, Fangs gave a two-finger salute to Jughead. Nancy leaned onto him and whispered something into his ears. He smirked in response. Betty suddenly felt the room suffocating.</p><p>“My turn”, Cheryl tapped her nails impatiently, “Never have I ever had a one-night stand.”</p><p>“Fox forest hookup”, Kevin murmured and supped his drink. Most of the people drank to that, except Jughead and Betty.</p><p>After two more people’s turns, her soda was still untouched and her fingers started to curl inwards, eyes stinging in embarrassment. She was suddenly on her feet, “excuse me, guys. I think I will go to bed now.”</p><p>Without waiting for anyone’s response, she left. The tears were at bay till she changed into her sleep pyjamas and tucked herself under the sheets. And then the dam broke. She bit her lip to keep the sound of her sobs in check. Her palms were already bloody.</p><hr/><p>Betty looked at Jughead on the driver’s seat, brows creased in frustration as he tried to start the engine for fourth time and it made a grinding noise without any sign to move. They just had their breakfast in a roadside diner and Jughead finished his cigarette. Today’s arrangement was a bit different than the last day. Now their truck had Nancy and Laurie in the backseat with Archie riding shotgun, Betty sandwiched between the girls. Cheryl’s car had Veronica and Toni and Sabrina whisked Kevin and Fangs away to be in her car. Veronica asked Betty to ride with them but she remembered the first part of the journey, Archie and Jughead became tired of fighting over the playlist and let her decide the songs, the boys reminiscing small stories about their childhood making her smile. She chose to be with them for the rest of the journey, a decision she was regretting now. As soon as they started today morning, Archie took control over the radio and Nancy and Laurie did not spare a chance to suggest their favourites which were basically all modern pop songs. The dark-haired boy was grumpy throughout the ride but Archie religiously followed the girls’ suggestions.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead got down to check the engine, slamming the door on his way out. Archie slumped his head back and closed his eyes, presumably taking a nap. Nancy fanned herself with her scarf and Laurie started applying her makeups again. Betty felt restless and got out of the car, shaking her limbs to get rid of the numbness. Other two cars already left when Jughead was smoking. They were nowhere to be seen now. Only their rusty truck left behind in the parking space of some random diner. Jughead was bent over the engine under the hood, fumbling through various parts and failing to determine the cause. She made her way to his side, “you want me to take a look?”</p><p>He looked up, the early morning sunlight reflecting in his cerulean blue irises, glistening his olive skin. A heartfelt smile appeared on his lips, “Right. I forgot how you were a grease monkey.”</p><p>She blushed at his words. He was not wrong. She used to fix cars and bikes with her father for fun in his free time. She loved it. For a long time, she dreamt of having her own auto shop when she grows up. That was before her mother threw a particularly nasty tantrum seeing her in dirty overalls with soot all over her face. She was delighted that he remembered.</p><p>“Starter problem?” she offered, rolling the sleeves of her full sleeved shirt and taking position next to him, ready to get dirty in motor oil and dust.</p><p>“Will you be able to take a look at the connections? I will get the toolbox”, he replied simply before walking away to grab the tool case.</p><p>They worked side by side on the car engine, tested the connections, examined the solenoid cable for grime, disconnected the battery and cleaned the terminals. Archie slept through all of it. Nancy came once, curious as to what the duo was doing under the hood, probably suspecting that they were making out. When she saw Betty working on the engine, she looked at her like she had grown two heads. Finally, after a long time of cleaning and tightening all connections, Betty tapped the starter softly with a wrench while Jughead simultaneously cranked the car. The engine roared to life, making both of them grin. She could see his S t-shirt ruined with grease and sure enough her own dress was dirty. But she ignored that in favour of enjoying the happiness she got from working the engine after a long time and finding out that her skills are still intact. He wiped his fingers in a soft towel and tossed it to her. She cleaned her hands and closed the hood. Jughead insisted Archie to move to backseat saying he would not be able to concentrate on road with a napping man on the passenger seat. Betty rushed to sit in the front, grateful for the opportunity to escape the girls’ endless gossips. Rest of the journey was great.</p><hr/><p>They did not have any more hiccups on the road and crossed the border without any incidents. All of them had their papers ready. Soon, they reached the starting point of the trail. Veronica already planned ahead and got the permits for the area they would cover during their hike as there were multiple landowners to approach. They started their journey on foot in the afternoon. Within few hours there would be one campsite where they would set their tents for the night. Hiking was a new experience for Betty. She had gone for camping trips regularly with the boys and Fred when they were kids. But this was totally different. It was a different country, they were on their own without any supervision. All of them packed smartly to carry their backpacks without much difficulties. The forest path was wide and civilized when they started. The authority has laid wood-chips and placed garbage bins along the route, making it feel like a walk in the park. The trees were so separated by this swathe they have cut that Veronica and Cheryl had their sunglasses on. The brilliant rays were not dappled but shone hotly from above strong enough to make them sweat profusely. Kevin reminded everyone to keep drinking water to avoid dehydration. Betty pulled out her own water bottle from her backpack and took few sips. She saw Jughead ditched any attempt to drink water in favour of studying the map to make sure they don’t accidentally stray from the main trail. She frowned and trudged up to him, her bottle stretched out in front of her. When he looked up from his map, he smiled and accepted the bottle, taking a gulp. Their fingers brushed when he gave her the bottle back, her skin tingled at the touch. She knew that she was blushing without any apparent reason. He was one of her oldest friends. She has seen him in superman pyjamas playing with tin swords, muddied while digging up Andrews’ backyard in search of hidden treasure that he was so sure of being buried there, crying and ruining her favourite handkerchief with snoot all over it. Although now he was a grown up, attractive with his mysterious persona and sharp jawline, she still had the glimpses of that little boy under this thoughtful young man. Somehow, that made all their interactions easy and exciting at the same time. His eyes twinkled with some unreadable expression as their gazes locked. She forgot how to look away and he did not move his fingers from where they were touching hers. She would have called it a weirdly surreal moment until Nancy jumped in between them and demanded that her feet hurt. Archie immediately volunteered to carry her on his back, oblivious to Cheryl’s eye roll and Veronica’s scowl. Jughead simply shook his head affectionately at his best friend and wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead to focus on the map again. But all that changed in about half an hour, then the forest reasserted itself into the way. The path was twisted, snaking around the tall trees. The roots criss-crossed, gnarled and uneven- as beautiful as any picture book illustration. Betty stopped for a moment to take in the colours with unshielded eyes. The sky vanished almost completely, behind the thick canopy of overhead branches. Only a few fragments of blue remained - like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and soil, damp too, reminding her of the trail inside Fox Forest after heavy rain. The only movement other than theirs were occasional birds, startling in trees or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. She loved it here, drinking in the sights and silence. After they walked for almost three hours, when the colours around them softened in twilight, they reached the campsite. They had booked a double campsite, to setup their tents in close proximity, Sabrina and her friends had a large tent for their stay and they reserved the spot next to theirs. But the way Laurie seductively whispered into Archie’s ears, Betty wondered if Jughead would be kicked out of his tent tonight. Other’s also noticed this because Fangs clapped him on the back, “worried for the night, Jones?”</p><p>“Keep your noise cancelling headphones ready”, Toni suggested. Veronica squeezed her cousin’s shoulder, “you can always stay with us, right B?” Her face grew warm but she nodded weakly and prayed nobody noticed the pink tainting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      ***</p><p> </p><p>Their group quickly divided their tasks. Jughead, Archie and Toni assembling the tents they carried throughout their journey, Veronica helping Kevin and Fangs unloading some of the food items to prepare something for dinner, Betty took care of setting up the portable stoves they brought along for the hike. The trail they took, does not allow for open fire. So, they would have to rely on the stoves. Cheryl sat lazily on a piece of rock, a bored expression on her face, her nails tapping impatiently on the hard surface, while others worked on to make the campsite habitable. Once their tents were setup, they all changed into more comfortable wears and gathered around the burning stoves, smelling the stew Betty started preparing for the evening. With the sun below the horizon and the dense forest surrounding them, the temperature dropped significantly. Laurie and the girls joined them sometime during their dinner and Archie promptly offered to share the food with them.</p><p>“Let’s play Truth or Dare”, Cheryl proposed all of a sudden after dinner was over. They all were still sitting in more or less the same position, Kevin and Fangs wrapped around each other with Betty sitting next to them awkwardly, Laurie and Sabrina on both sides of Archie, Nancy in a little distance, Toni’s head on Cheryl’s lap, Cheryl’s legs stretched out and draped over Veronica’s, Veronica leaning on Jughead’s back where the beanie wearing boy was typing away in his laptop. Betty was surprised that he carried his laptop in a backpacking trip. But he was unpredictable like that. With the Blossom girl’s suggestion, he rolled his head back and immediately groaned, “Not again.”</p><p>“You are only afraid that I would dare you to kiss a girl”, the redhead rolled her eyes. Betty stiffened as Nancy volunteered herself for the task, batting her eyelashes at Jughead, “I’m sure you are an excellent kisser, Juggie.”</p><p>“While I appreciate the vote of confidence”, he gave a mock salute to the girl and cocked his head at Cheryl, “Are you sure that daring me to kiss <em>any</em> girl would be a good idea?”</p><p>“If you even think of putting your filthy mouth on my Tee-Tee’s, I swear to God Jones, I will scratch your eyes out.” The maple princess threatened.</p><p>“Ooh…a catfight between Cheryl and Jug over Toni?” Veronica mused, “I would pay to watch that.”</p><p>Archie threw his fists in air, “Come on Jug, show them the moves I taught you.”</p><p>“It’s time to place your bets, people”, Kevin called out.</p><p>“Relax losers”, Jughead resumed the clacking of his keyboard, “why did everyone assume I will go for Toni? I was planning to kiss <em>you</em>, Blossom.”</p><p>Kevin and Fangs oohed. Cheryl scrunched her nose in disgust and pretended to gag. Veronica and Archie crackled with laughter and Betty could not help but giggle. Toni raised her head a little from its position on Cheryl’s lap, to throw an unamused look in Jughead’s way, “stop flirting with my girlfriend, Jones.”</p><p>“I can’t, she’s irresistible”, he deadpanned causing another roar of laughter among their friends. A sudden gust of chilly wind made Betty’s skin erupt into goosebumps. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at the happy scene playing in front of her. The mock fight between friends, the jest, the energy – it filled her heart to the brim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter of the gang enjoying their hike, some close bughead moments. As always, comments/kudos are really appreciated. Please let me know your feedbacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per her usual routine, Betty’s eyes snapped open with her alarm blaring. She quickly sat up, cursing under her breath, trying to get a hold of her phone and turn the alarm off. Veronica was sleeping soundly through all of it. She came out of her sleeping bag, stretching her muscles, ready to start a new day. She opened the flaps of their tent to go out in search of fresh coffee and was shocked to see Jughead, Kevin, Fangs and Toni already sitting outside with hot coffee in their hands. They greeted her in a chorus of ‘hey’ and “good morning”s. They carried instant coffee and the portable tea kettle was on the stove already. She made another cup and joined her friends, naturally taking the spot next to Jughead.</p><p>“I did not know you were an early riser”, she commented.</p><p>He looked at her, amused, “you wound me, Betts. Do I not look like a person who goes for morning jogs?”</p><p>Toni barked a sharp laugh at that. Kevin sipped his coffee, nodding, “actually that’s a million dollars question, Jones. Where do you put all the calories you consume?”</p><p>“He has an extraordinary metabolism rate”, Fangs confirmed. “We once planned to sell him to some biology lab that experiments on those shits.”</p><p>“Et tu, Brute?” Jughead feigned an offended expression. Betty suddenly remembered she packed some homemade cookies in the bag.</p><p>“I forgot”, she exclaimed. “I have choco chip cookies with me.”</p><p>“The ones you used to make for Christmas?” Jughead perked up.</p><p>She smiled at him, part wistful that she could not share them with him for last eight years, part elated that she had the chance now, “I still make them.”</p><p>“I knew it. You are an angel in disguise, Betty Cooper”, he patted her shoulder lightly. His touch warm through the thin material of her sleep shirt, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine.</p><p>“Betty, sweetheart, I’m all in for your heart eyes but can you please get them before others wake up and try to claim their shares?” Kevin begged.</p><p>She blushed and skipped off to her own tent. She might have been growing a little crush on Jughead. The whole getting to know her childhood friends again was going exceptionally well. But of course, Kevin would exaggerate everything. She rolled her eyes internally.</p><hr/><p>After they all woke up and had a light breakfast, they packed their tents and sleeping bags and set out for their journey again. The route was scenic, it went through a vivid green forest, alive with twittering birds and small animals, along their way they came across a couple of waterfalls. Jughead and Toni stopped multiple times to snap pictures. The earthen trail wended through the woods, but Betty could feel that the path was going higher. It was not very steep though. The sound of a twig snapping made her jump. Kevin grinned at her, “relax Betty. It’s just me.”</p><p>She cast a quick look behind to see Fangs, Jughead and Toni walking together, arguing over something on the map. Cheryl and Veronica trailed behind them, arms linked, laughing over something at Cheryl’s mobile screen. Archie was entertaining the girls, Laurie and others as usual. Betty scowled at the girls briefly – they crashed in their friends group trip – before remembering she did the same.</p><p>“Earth to Betty”, Kevin waved a hand in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Kev”, she mumbled.</p><p>“That’s okay. What are you thinking about?” he clasped their hands together and swung the joined hands in between them with each step, reminding her of elementary school when she used to walk to school with Archie like this.</p><p>“Simpler days”, she smiled in reminiscence. “Do you think it was okay for me to join you guys?”</p><p>“Okay?” He stopped to look at her, “Betty, it was the best decision you ever made.”</p><p>She beamed at him, “you think so? It was not crazy?”</p><p>“Of course, it was crazy”, he recommenced their pace. “that’s why it was the best decision…as long as mama Cooper does not murder all of us when we return.”</p><p>She grimaced at the thought of her mother and her possible reactions. Cheryl and Veronica caught up to them. She looked back again and saw now Fangs and Toni were studying the map and Jughead was focussing his lens at something inside a bush.</p><p>“Cousin Betty, smile”, Cheryl held up her mobile to click a selfie of them, Kevin immediately wrapped his arms around Betty and Veronica and gave a cheeky grin to the camera, Cheryl made a pouting face customarily and hit the capture button even before Betty could school her shocked expression. They studied the photo on her screen.</p><p>“Bee, you look like you have seen a ghost”, Veronica tugged at her wrist to pull her closer and rested their heads together, “one more, Cher, of B&amp;V.”</p><p>It turned into quite a photo session quickly. Everyone posed in every combination possible. The serpents had their own group photo and Archie had one with all the girls.</p><p>“Lailie…is it?” Cheryl looked at Laurie. The girl winced, “Um…it’s Laur…”</p><p>“Not interested”, the redhead cut her with a wave of her hand, “take a picture of us.” She handed her the mobile and immediately wrapped herself around Toni, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She snapped her fingers and commanded, “the whole gang together.”</p><p>Nancy took one step forward only to be halted by a very pointed, “only friends” comment from her.</p><p>Everyone took their spots, Fangs rested one elbow on Toni’s shoulder and hugged Kevin close, Veronica took her place next to Kevin, dragging Jughead beside her, Archie came behind the cousins, slinging either of his arms around their necks. Betty stood alone, awkwardly, a short distance away until Jughead noticed and pulled her closer at the last moment, his hand coming to her shoulder to press her against his side. She did not have the time to look at the camera, when the shutter clicked, she was still looking at him with – what she would later realize in the photo – starry eyes and a shy smile.</p><p>Soon, they were near a stream, everyone agreed to take a break and have lunch. They found a clear spot, free from mud and dust near the edge and laid out two picnic blankets. The sky was the bluest Betty has ever seen in her life. The swirling water looked like a molten mirror, reflecting the bright sunlight. The sound of lapping of water mixed with chirpings of birds made the perfect background melody. Their group plopped down haphazardly on the blankets. Kevin shook his limbs. Fangs scooted nearer to him to rub his back muscles. Cheryl and Toni were lost in their own little world, exchanging open mouth kisses and sharing food. Veronica spread peanut butter and jelly on a Pita bread and chewed on it, her legs stretched in front of her. Archie suddenly popped up at her side, offering a pack of cheese. Betty saw as the raven-haired girl’s face morphed into a fond smile. She knew that Archie was clueless about Veronica liking him, though it was pretty obvious. She liked Veronica in this short time and wished Archie opens his eyes and sees what is right in front of him. Jughead sat in one corner, checking the photos in his camera screen while munching away on his crackers. Betty got up from her spot, dusted her hands off and took tentative steps in his direction, a small box of chocolate in her hand. Nancy and Sabrina were arguing about something in a distance. Both of them approached him together and plonked on either side of him. She stopped in her track with a bitter taste on her tongue, changing her direction to head for the stream instead. It was slow-flowing, languid in pace, cascading down without any haste. She stooped low to pick up a smooth almost round shaped pebble. She has always loved water bodies, be it ocean or river or even a small brook. The sound of water splashing against the edge was invigorating. Removing her shoes, she stood there, playing with the stone in her hand, her feet dipped in the cool water.</p><p>"What's with collecting the pebbles, Betts?"</p><p>She started at his voice. He was now standing close to her, if she leans only slightest to her right, their bodies will touch, his hiking pants folded and feet bare. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another, adjusting with the cold of the water. It felt good knowing he noticed her collecting the stones. She did that whenever they passed a waterfall or small streams along the way.</p><p>"You know, I plan to collect one for each waterside I visit." she smiled up at him, “this way even if I don’t get to see a waterbody from my house, they will remind me of them.” He did not say anything, only looked at her with a gaze so soft, she almost could not bear it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>They met with a throng of people throughout their way. All hiking and camping enthusiasts, ranging from an energetic aged couple to a group of young men and women and a big family with five kids. The experience was refreshing till they reached the campground for their night stay. They booked a double site but when they got there, half of the site was occupied by some other people, to be specific, a very loud group of young boys. Most of them looked already wasted. The air thumped with the music from their sound system. Cheryl and Veronica stormed off to their gathering to call them out on their obnoxious behaviour. The girls returned victorious, puffed up with pride, high fiving each other.</p><p>“And the iconic duo scores again”, Kevin sighed dramatically. Within few minutes the other group vacated the area, packing up their soundbox, half the team with staggering feet dragging the other half with them. One of the boys bowed his head at the girls in mock salute. Jughead and Toni grumbled at the amount of garbage left behind by the strangers but quickly went into work. Their tents were set and stoves were brought out. Betty started preparing the pasta and lined up the dried meat and veggies to add them in the sauce that was being cooked on the other stove. She was the last minute addition to the hike, but somehow, everyone came to the decision that she was the best and most efficient cook among them, overnight. She did not mind though. She loved cooking and feeding people. The only trait acquired naturally from her mother, not as a result of her forcing and insistence.</p><p>“it smells nice”, Jughead sniffed coming behind her. He picked up a wooden spoon and tried to scoop up a portion of the sauce which was now nearly done, broiling with all the add-ons. She swatted his hand away. For a moment, it felt so domestic. And familiar. Like they were doing this for a long time. Like they could do it for the rest of their lives. At that precise moment the quietness of the night was pierced with deafening sound of music, coming from the site next to them. The ground vibrated with each beat of the bass notes. The cheering sound was faint but audible. Cheryl choked on her water. Kevin gasped, clutching his chest. Toni and Fangs glared in the direction of the sound like they could kill the people playing the music by sheer willpower. Veronica jumped on her feet, “I’m going there. Then I will murder them with my bare hands.”</p><p>She smoothed down her dress and fixed her cousin with a pointed stare, “you are coming with me, Jug.”</p><p>“Why me?” he whined, but abandoned the spoon and joined her. Archie also stood up and started walking with them. In reply to Jughead’s questioning eyebrow, he only shrugged.</p><p>The sauce was done. Betty poured it over the cooked pasta, mixing with dried herbs. There was no sign of the music to be stopped or even the volume to be lowered. She was dividing the food in separate bowls when Archie came running back. His face elated and hair sticking out in every direction.</p><p>“Come on guys, it’s a party next door.”</p><p>Cheryl sneered. Toni narrowed her eyes at him, “are you already drunk, Andrews?”</p><p>“The girls are there”, he insisted.</p><p>“What girls?” Fangs rolled his eyes, “that clingy ones who think our ration is their ration too?”</p><p>“They have wine”, he informed conspiratorially. Cheryl straightened up, “colour me impressed.”</p><p>“And of course, beers and pots”, he added. Others were on their feet in a second.</p><p>“Where’s Jug and V?” Toni was already striding towards the next site, Cheryl on her tow, their fingers entwined in their joined hands.</p><p>“yeah, how did you manage Jones to agree to stay in a party?” Kevin inquired, sceptically.</p><p>Toni suddenly stopped and regarded Archie, “please tell me you did not drug him?”</p><p>“They have free food too”, he answered in explanation.</p><p>“Yeah. That figures”, Fangs sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Betty stared at their retreating forms as they all approached the supposed party. She did not move from her spot. But her eyes pricked, a lump formed in her throat which she tried to swallow. She did not expect them to suddenly become her best friends. Still it stung when no one invited her to join them and went off to a party with strangers. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she was not made for wild trips. She looked at the steaming hot pasta she prepared for all of them. It was left untouched. Ignored and forgotten just like her. With a lot of self-control, she was able to keep her nails from digging into the soft flesh. She transferred a portion of the pasta in a bowl for her dinner and covered the rest with a lid. Trudging back into their shared tent, she placed the bowl on ground and rummaged through her backpack to retrieve the LSAT book she brought with her. She found her marker lodged inside the book itself. She tried to make herself comfortable with her book and food. It was her, right? She was supposed to enjoy her alone time. She was Betty Cooper who avoided loud music and large gatherings. She liked to be cooped up in her own space with a book. Then why she felt such an emptiness in her heart now? Why her ears were trained on the outside noise while she was desperately trying to concentrate on the pages of the book? Why suddenly the prospect of meeting new people seems thrilling? Scary, sure. But thrilling. Dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, she thumbed through her book, not really reading a word. Her pasta sat next to her, getting cold. There was a sound near the flaps. Her head jerked up at the source of noise. Jughead stumbled into the tent. Her heart beat violently in her chest but she refused to meet his eyes, pretending to be absorbed wholly by her reading.</p><p>“You are…studying”, he noted, disbelief dripping from his voice. He was annoyingly sober and alert, not at all looking like someone who came from a party.</p><p>“Yes”, she sniffled and trained her gaze at the current page, although her rushing emotions made it impossible to see anything.</p><p>“Seriously?” he walked further into their tent. She still did not look up; any movement of her eyes was tricky as that would cause the tears to fall. She cleared her throat, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to get my flannel, it’s a tad cold outside”, he replied but showed no attempt to move.</p><p>She turned the next page, holding the book in front of her face as some kind of shield, “if you got your flannel, you can leave.”</p><p>“Okay.” He took another step closer, “come with me?”</p><p>“I have no interest in a wild party full of drunk people and hormone fuelled teenagers. I have my food and my book”, to prove her point, she nibbled at the cold pasta and tried to hide her wince.</p><p>“You stole my line, Cooper”, he made a grand gesture of being shocked and plopped down beside her, their knees touching and studied her carefully. She hastily ran her palm over her face to wipe out any evidence of tears.</p><p>“I think”, he concluded, “you want to come to the party.”</p><p>“Not at all”, she scoffed. With a sudden movement of his hand, her marker was gone and then he snatched the book away from her, leaping up on his feet, holding the book high over his head.</p><p>“Jug, what are you doing? Give me my book”, she too rose on her feet, trying to stand on tiptoe and grab the book back from him. He leaned back a little, making her trip over his feet and grip his t-shirt with both hands. His free hand landed on the small of her back, to hold her there, almost flushed against his body. It was a strangely intimate position, their bodies so close by, his head dipped, her face upturned, their eyes locked. She could feel his body heat through the fabric of his t-shirt, she was hyper aware of his gentle touch on her lower back. Their faces were millimetres apart, his breath fanning her cheeks.</p><p>“Be honest with me, Betty. Do you want to come or not?” his deep voice reverberated through her bones. A flurry of night breeze swept through the small tent, playing with her stray curls, hanging loose from her ponytail.</p><p>“Yes”, she whispered.</p><p>His hold got only a touch firmer. Or, maybe that was her imagination.</p><p>“Come with me, then.”</p><p>“No. I…I can’t…You won’t understand”, she lowered her gaze and released her grip on him. He did not quite let her go, “try me.”</p><p>She pushed him back a little to create a distance between their bodies. She could not think straight with his hand on her body, with them being so close.</p><p>“All these things…it’s not easy for me. You know how I am.”</p><p>“What is not easy?”</p><p>“This. Taking crazy decisions, partying, letting loose. I’m not like this. I never had many friends. I always planned everything in my life. I never took a step outside the calculated ones.”</p><p>“Hey…you were the president of a lot of clubs and the head girl. You have done so many activities and been good at everything.”</p><p>“No. It’s different. I gave public speeches which I prepared for weeks. I won quiz shows for which I studied hard. I have never been spontaneous with these things. Because I’m…boring”, she finished with the lift of a shoulder, feigning a nonchalance.</p><p>“Says who?” he demanded. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him. He grabbed one of her hands and stopped her, “the way you showed up for this trip, ready to spend two weeks with us, the Southsiders, that needs guts. You fix car engines, you did all night stakeouts and research for your Blue &amp; Gold articles and published them even after warning from Principal Weatherbee, you have been a cheerleader, an expert baker and the valedictorian in our class. You are an enigma Betty Cooper. Nothing about you is plain or boring. Stop doubting yourself and see yourself in…”, he stopped and took a deep breath. “See yourself in other’s eyes. You are the best just the way you are.”</p><p>Somewhere in between his tugging at her hand and giving a monologue, she treaded closer to him, almost like a moth attracted to the flame. Now, they were facing each other again, his fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist. His eyes were a shade of blue that reminded her of the stormy sky just before lightning strikes. He reached for her messy ponytail, twirling the end in between his digits. She felt her heartbeat quicken.</p><p>“What?” he shrieked abruptly, taking a step back. “you made pasta and wasted a bowl of it?”</p><p>“I made for all of us. It’s getting cold outside.” A small smile creeped into her face, despite the situation.</p><p>“Why did not you tell me before? I will heat it up now. You want some?” he was already marching towards the stoves.</p><p>“Did you not eat anything at the party?” she mused.</p><p>He threw a boyish smile at her over his shoulder, “I’m a growing boy, Betts.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      ***</p><p> </p><p>After he warmed the remaining pasta, she ate some of it, he finished the rest. She combed her hair in the meantime, observing his antics, her heart filled with affection for him. The night wind was little chilly, he wrapped his flannel around her as they walked to the party, side by side.</p><p>“You should wear your hair down more often”, he noted when she did not tie it in the usual ponytail. The comment left her warm for the rest of the walk.</p><p>The party was crowded. She saw her friends, Archie nuzzling Laurie’s neck, both sipping their drinks, Fangs and Kevin playing beer pong with some guys, Cheryl and Toni dancing in each other’s arms, their hips rocking with the music. Veronica materialized at her side, her face flushed, probably from too many drinks though her voice was steady, “Bee! Let’s dance.”</p><p>“Um…I don’t…”, she tried to protest but the brunette was already pulling her to the dance area. She looked at Jughead for support. He only shrugged and mouthed, “good luck”.</p><p>She was stiff at first. Unknown people rubbing their bodies against her, most of them drunk and laughing like maniacs. But soon, the music flowed through her veins. Sure, it was way too loud for her usual likings. But she let all her worries go with the rhythm. It felt liberating. She saw her friends losing themselves in the tune, they advanced, moved back, twirled, their arms waving from side to side above their heads, their heads swaying, their clothes fluttering. She fell in steps with them. She forgot her surroundings and closed her eyes. Kicking her right leg forward with pointed toes and flexed calf muscles, she pivoted in a revolving whirl of sharp precision, recalling the routine from their endless cheerleading practices. From there, her body took over her mind as she shook her hips and turned and weaved in circles. With that music, that beat, those crazy lights and shaky moves, she knew that she was alive, this was real, and reality was amazing. When she finished and left the dance area, simply to catch her breath, she was happy and a little bashful to see Jughead standing in a corner.</p><p>“Well, looks like someone is enjoying themselves.” He teased, a soft smile playing at his lips. She wiped away the tiny drops of sweat from her forehead and tucked herself at his side, enjoying their proximity.</p><p>“you want a drink?”</p><p>She shook her head, “no alcohol, remember?”</p><p>“I do. But I was mostly asking about water or soda.”</p><p>“Oh”, she looked around, suddenly feeling thirsty. “I will get it for you”, he offered. She almost moaned at the loss of his touch as he stepped away to get her water. <em>What was happening to her?</em> Her eyes darted to the dance area again, Kevin now joined the girls, jumping and whooping. Fangs was nowhere to be seen. But Archie was still at the same spot, now standing more cosily with Laurie. She could not see Laurie’s friends. She only prayed either of them does not meet Jughead and stalls him from coming back to her. That sounded odd even in her head. But he did come back tonight, from the party. And she would love to think that was for her, even if he told it was only to get his flannel.</p><p>“Hello, doll”, a burly young man, with wobbling steps and reeking of alcohol, placed his hand on her waist. She wrenched herself away from him. It seemed he was not in a state to take a hint and back down. He advanced towards her again. This time his hand ended up grabbing her ass. In reflex she turned and slapped him hard. No one paid any attention to this quiet corner. Everybody was busy dancing and drinking. She directed a glance in Jughead’s way, hoping he returns soon. The man looked angry, he gulped down his beer, let the bottle crash on the ground and used both hands to pin her against the canvas of the nearest tent. A few people stared at them with the sound of glass smashing but nobody moved from their spot as if they were watching an entertaining game. A switch flipped in her brain. Her vision clouded. The Betty Cooper, who trailed drug dealers for her exposé and walked to Southside in a dark night to join her former classmates for a hiking trip, took over. She folded her left leg and kicked him in the balls with her knee. He tottered back with the move, groaning in pain, unprepared for the turn of events, his grip on her loosened. She took the opportunity to free her right hand and landed a perfect uppercut on his jaw. There was a cracking sound and collective gasps from the people who gathered around. The man collapsed on the ground, body limp.</p><p>“Whoa”, Jughead’s voice travelled through her haze and jolted her awake from her trance like state. She felt mortified looking at the man, writhing in pain on the ground and then her eyes travelled back to Jughead who was beaming at her.</p><p>“Jug”, she could not say another word. Her body feeling heavy as the rush of adrenaline was wearing off. He rushed to her side to catch her wilting form in his arms.</p><p>“Did I…”, she mumbled, clutching onto his sleeves, “Is he going to die?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, not. But you definitely broke his jaw”, he soothed.</p><p>“Jug”, she tried to hit him weakly, he seized her wrist.</p><p>“I’m not joking. He deserved it.”</p><p>“I never thought my kickboxing lessons would come handy”, she gave him a feeble smile. He cocked his eyebrow at her, “kickboxing, huh? And you call yourself boring!”</p><p>“It felt good”, she admitted.</p><p>“Good?” he exclaimed, “Betty, it was fucking fantastic!”</p><p>It was fulfilling to hear the genuine praise in his voice, to relish the feel of his arms draped around her. She rested her cheek on his chest, her ear directly over his heart. She could get used to it, to listening to his heartbeats every night before she dozes off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey folks, this is going to be the last post from me for this year. So, happy holidays in advance. Stay safe and enjoy. Love you all. ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit longer compared to last ones. Hope, you don't get bored. As always, comments are kudos are appreciated folks. Please let me know your thoughts on this in the comment section.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending four consecutive nights in tents, they came to their first bed and breakfast booking that night. Their trip was thoroughly enjoyable till now. She fell into easy companionship with everyone in the team, dissecting mystery novels with Jughead like their childhood, taking selfies with Veronica and Cheryl, asking Archie about his music, listening to Kevin’s hot gossips, laughing with Toni at the stories Fangs told about his experience in making a tickle video which he tried one time to earn some extra money. The Carolinian forest was rich in flora and fauna. Jughead and Toni was almost always focusing on one thing or another through their camera lenses. They came across a lot of different species of plants, beautiful flowers, rare orchids, herd of deer, red squirrels and a wide variety of birds in their trail. Betty was happy that after the party night, Laurie and her friends decided to stick to the other group of boys on the main trail while their group took a side trail to explore as per their plan. Archie looked heartbroken for few minutes about the fact that the girls considered to accompany other boys but soon got over it. She could see the change in Veronica’s demeanour also. The raven-haired girl was now oozing positive energy, a hopeful glint in her eyes. She saw Veronica staring at Archie with heart eyes as the redhead blabbered on about his future plans involving a career in music. In a few of those occasions, her eyes caught Jughead’s and he was also aware of the affectionate exchanges between the duo, judging by the lopsided smile or eyerolls he sent her way when their eyes met. She knew that was not their secret to keep and everyone in the group knew about Veronica’s attraction for Archie, except maybe Archie himself. Nonetheless, she was thrilled to experience the stolen glances with Jughead as if it was a shared secret between them. Cheryl was getting a bit agitated over last couple of days as her phone was full of beautiful pictures of herself and her companions but she was not able to post them on her Instagram because of poor cell network. Her frustration was evident in forms of her daily tantrums about everything, ranging from food items to sleeping arrangements. So, when they reached the establishment to spend their night and she went stomping straight to the reception desk, none of them were surprised much. Although, from the looks on their faces, Betty could see Archie, Kevin and Fangs were horrified, Veronica was apprehensive, Toni and Jughead’s expressions were resigned.</p><p>“You…man behind the desk”, the Blossom girl wiggled her finger at the frightened receptionist.</p><p>“He has a name, Cheryl”, Jughead supplied in a bored voice before mouthing a ‘sorry’ to him. As expected, the redhead ignored him and tapped her pointed cherry red painted nails on the desk, “Tell me you have wi-fi connection here. Or, help me God, I’m going to burn this place down.”</p><p>The front desk clerk, from the nametag, his name was James, simply stared at her with wide eyes. Archie quickly came in to his help with a weary smile, “she obviously does not mean that. She is just tired, that’s all.”</p><p>“And hungry”, he added for good measure after brief pause.</p><p>Jughead scoffed, “yeah, hungry for blood”, muttering under his breath. Toni’s sharp elbow dug into his side.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet innocent Archie”, Cheryl glared at the redhead, “Cheryl Blossom never gives empty threats.”</p><p>She whirled around to face the receptionist again and mused, “are you deaf? Or dumb? Or both?”</p><p>“Babe”, Toni intervened, tugging at the other girl’s elbow, “you are clearly exhausted. Why don’t we check in and I will give you a nice bath?” She kept rubbing Cheryl’s arm in a soothing gesture.</p><p>“Does a wild bull care for a bath?” Jughead mumbled again, causing Fangs and Kevin to chortle. Cheryl stared at them pointedly and they immediately pressed their lips into a thin line, disguising their laugh with a fit of cough. James, behind the desk, now regained his speech and blurted out, “we have wi-fi Ma’am. The password is ‘welcometobackpackersclub’. All details are in here.” He placed the standard check in document on the desk.</p><p>“Very good”, Cheryl sang, immediately snatching the paper away and trying to connect her cell to the wi-fi. Others let out a sigh of relief collectively, including James.</p><p>                                                                                     </p>
<hr/><p>The rooms were nice, much nicer than the motel they stayed at Syracuse. Although it was nothing fancy, just a two-storied personal house completed with front porch and backyard, turned into a B&amp;B, it was homely. They had five rooms in total, three upstairs and two downstairs. First floor rooms were occupied by the couples and Betty and Veronica. Archie and Jughead shared a room downstairs. Betty has now become quite accustomed with sharing the space with Veronica. The brunette is neat and clean, a quality ingrained in both Cooper girls from early childhood and she appreciated Veronica being tidy. Veronica does not hog the bath or mind her late-night readings as long as she uses her nightlamp for that purpose. The Lodge girl is also someone who is not over intrusive but caring in a gentle way. Every morning she asked Betty if she slept well and every night, after they both retired to their tents, she never forgot to ask if Betty was okay, knowing it was her first time hiking. Veronica helped her making their dinner in any way she could, checked on her multiple times during the day. Over all, she liked Veronica. That was the primary reason she felt so bad for the brunette when Archie flirted with Laurie and other girls in front of her. She knew that Archie Andrews had his own appeal, even she fell for his boyish charm in middle school. But she also acknowledged the fact that the redhead was not the most reliable person when it came to relationships. He had the personality of a golden retriever puppy, friendly and happy. He was not intentionally flirty or unfaithful, he was just oblivious and clueless.</p><p>As this was a B&amp;B and Jughead confirmed from their website before booking that they had a wide range of snacks in their vending machine, Betty did not have the responsibility of cooking tonight. Her Alice Cooper trained mind tingled with uneasiness thinking about a dinner comprised of snacks. But she shoved the feeling in the farthest back on her mind. After she took a refreshing shower and plopped on her side of bed, she saw Veronica sprawling on her bed, reading a well preserved copy of ‘Little Women’. Seeing the blonde, her eyes lit up, “B, they have started a campfire in the backyard. Let’s go.”</p><p>“I thought open fire was not permitted in this trail?” she asked, applying moisturiser on her face. She does not even want to think what her mother would comment on her tan and dryness of the skin.</p><p>Veronica closed the book and placed it inside her bag, “apparently, the rule was for the trail and campsites, not for a private backyard.”</p><p>“great”, she beamed at her roommate. A campfire would be nice. She remembered the evenings of their camping in Fox Forest as kids. Fred Andrews always used to start a bonfire in the evening. They would be merrily tossing on tin-foil wrapped potatoes, excited to taste their own baked potatoes for dinner. A few times, her own father accompanied them and she was surprised to see a totally different man in him. He looked so carefree and younger in the woods without the constant supervision from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>When the girls joined their friends, sitting around the fire, there was already a pile of snacks from the vending machine. Jughead strummed a guitar – she later came to know it belonged to the guy at the reception desk; Archie sang in his melodious voice. Their friends chanted the lyrics with him. Betty remembered the lyrics vaguely. It was one of Archie’s own songs. He sang it in the homecoming, Junior year. Cheryl and Toni sat together, a throw blanket draped over their legs. Kevin’s fingers worked on his boyfriend’s shoulder, massaging the knots there. Betty smiled at them. She knew Kevin was good with massages, the relaxed expression on the other boy’s face proved her right. Jughead turned the tuners for the bass strings to tighten them a bit as Archie started his next song. Veronica plunked down next to the redhead, an enchanted smile playing on her lips. Betty took the only place left at Jughead’s side, not that she minded.</p><p>“All around me are familiar faces…” Archie’s voice boomed through the quiet night in the otherwise empty backyard. And she found herself joining the chorus with others, “Worn out places, worn out faces.”</p><p>Sitting there, surrounded by her friends, in a different country, among the wilderness, away from home, the night felt surreal. The sky overhead was filled with stars, bright and twinkling, like a black veil adorned with sparkling diamonds. The fire crackled, orange flames celebrated with their wild flickering dance, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The sound of music carried itself through the stillness. When her ears picked up how Jughead’s deep voice synced with her own low soft one, her heart thumped through her ears and stomach had a rippling effect that seems to be there nowadays whenever she is close to the raven-haired boy.</p><p>They feasted on the snacks, sang at the top of their voices – Betty was so happy that nobody cared about being out of tune or wrong lyrics – and laughed their hearts out at stupid jokes. She knew that she was not only making memories, she was bonding with them, in troubles and in laughter.</p><p>“Cousin Betty, Tee-Tee told me that you are going to Yale?” Cheryl asked, nipping at the cookie Toni offered her, from her hands.</p><p>“yeah”, she mumbled. It was not her decision, a reminder of how controlled her life is back home.</p><p>“Bee, that’s awesome”, Veronica gushed, throwing a blanket over her and Archie’s legs. She managed a small smile and wanted to take the spotlight off of her desperately, “where are you going V?”</p><p>“I will be in Boston, studying business management.”</p><p>“I’m sure Boston businesses will greatly benefit from your excessive shopping sprees”, Jughead loosened the guitar strings to stuff it back in the cover.</p><p>“Excessive, moi?” the brunette raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at her cousin.</p><p> “Understatement of the year”, Toni snorted.</p><p>“I will accompany my dear Tee-Tee to Columbia”, Cheryl stated in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“Good to know that New York would not miss Veronica Lodge that much now that our Cherry Bombshell will be there”, Kevin commented thoughtfully.</p><p>“No one can replace a Lodge though.” Veronica confirmed.</p><p>“Kev, you are going to NYU, right?” Betty asked. She has heard the boy obsessing over the theater program in NYU Tisch School of Arts. She also knew that Kevin got the acceptance letter from them. He treated Betty with milkshake in Pop’s the day he got the letter.</p><p>Kevin sank into Fangs’ side and waved his hand, “Change of plans. I will be attending Riverdale Community College.”</p><p>“What?” she was shocked. “why?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be away from my boyfriend”, he shrugged casually. But she could see Fangs stiffening in tension. There was an uneasy silence settled in the air. Archie cut it with his overenthusiastic announcement, “Jug and I are going to NYU. We will share an apartment, play video games and basically continue living our lives there.”</p><p>He raised his hand in a high five and looked at his best friend expectantly. She saw Jughead sporting a tense smile as he met Archie’s demand timidly.</p><p>“What will you guys be studying?” she asked looking between them.</p><p>“I enrolled for the music program. Jug will be taking creative writing.”</p><p>“That’s awesome, guys”, she felt genuinely elated. Being a part of Southside and making your way out of Riverdale was a big deal.</p><p>“I know, it’s pretty amazing actually how we are going to live together again. You remember the times of our sleepovers, Jug? It’ll be just like that.”</p><p>Archie continued his rantings about their future accommodation plans and high school memories. Jughead was so focussed on poking the fire with a long stick, Betty wondered why that was such an important task.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      ***</p><p> </p><p>She found Kevin alone just when they were returning to their respective rooms. She almost ambushed him in a corner.</p><p>“Betty, what’s with this interrogation attitude?” he laughed nervously.</p><p>“You are giving up your dream of going to NYU? Seriously?” she whisper-shouted. Kevin was the only one she could call a true friend from high school. She shared most of the classes with him. They had sleepovers and shopping trips. They sat together in lunch. She cared for him, for his ambitions.</p><p>“Relax, Betty. It’s not a big deal”, he tried to push past her. But she pinned him again.</p><p>“Not a big deal? Kevin that was your future plan, your aspiration, you worked so hard for it.”</p><p>“Yes. ‘was’ being the operative word here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Plans change, Betty. Priorities get rearranged. I want to be with Fangs.”</p><p>“You are not going to your dream school for a <em>boy</em>?” She thought she sounded like her mother. A lot.</p><p>“He is not just a boy. I love him. I want to spend my days with him. Besides, I can still go to New York after graduation. He will get a job there. Maybe I will attend some of their advanced programs then.”</p><p>“But…we are only eighteen. Don’t get me wrong, Kev. I love you both together. But what if you guys break up?”</p><p>“Geez Betty”, he huffed in annoyance. “thanks for your strong faith in my love life.”</p><p>“No, I am serious. Don’t you think this is utterly illogical to take such an important decision of your life based on a high school relationship?”</p><p>“Yes. I agree it’s illogical. But love is not about logic. It does make you do stupid things. I will not regret my decision, Betty, even if we are not together tomorrow.”</p><p>The confidence in Kevin’s voice was unwavering. She wondered from where he was getting this. She knew Fangs and Kevin were very fond of each other. But they were dating only for six months and Kevin nurtured this dream for so many years. Was it worth to throw away your life’s dreams for a romantic relationship? Was it okay to make your life choices based on your partner’s? Seeing the blank look on her face, he squeezed her shoulder, “I appreciate your concern. I do. But trust me, I have taken this decision after a lot of thinking. It’ll be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      ***</p><p> </p><p>Sleep abandoned her at night. Last night, she was looking forward to a soft bed while zipped up inside her sleeping bag on the hard ground. But now, she was tossing and turning. The bed was comfortable enough, sheets clean. Veronica was fast asleep under her duvet. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to count till hundred. Till nothing. She practiced the breathing exercise she once watched in YouTube, claiming to make you fall asleep within seconds. No luck. Maybe counting sheep would work, she thought. Insomnia was her old friend. Even as a kid, she suffered sleepless nights. Her grandma always insisted her to envision an endless series of identical white sheep jumping over a fence, while counting them as they do so. It worked for a pre-pubescent Betty. Maybe it would work tonight too. She closed her eyes and imagined a rich green field, the herd of sheep, the wooden fence. It was calming. Then the sheep started jumping over the fence one by one and she started to get on edge. <em>Did she miss one count? Oh my God, they are jumping too fast. She can’t do it. She has to make them stop</em>. But they are not listening to her. They are happily jumping and running and causing chaos. She bolted upright, her breathing laboured. A mild sting caused her to relax her fingers promptly. She did not draw blood this time, but she did dig her nails. She removed the sheets and sat up. The timepiece on their nightstand displayed 01:00 a.m. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and tiptoed to the window. The window was looking over the backyard. She saw the fire still there, almost died down but not quite dead yet. And a figure lying next to it. Even in the dimmish light, she could identify them.</p><p> </p><p>She padded her way towards the backyard. The lobby and stairs were deserted. She opened the heavy door, cautiously to avoid any noise and went out in the open. The night wind was cold on her warm skin. Jughead, if sensed her presence, he did not show it. She quietly glided over the blanket, he was lying on and perched herself on the edge of it. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in ambiguous shapes and providing a small radius of light. The night brought such a silence that the crackle of the fire was all that could be heard, like a crazy natural music.</p><p>“Not able to sleep?” he asked after a beat.</p><p>“No”, she looked at his face, aglow in the faint light, like a portrait painted in sepia tone. The blanket was not wide enough for them to maintain a polite distance. Her knees were drawn to her chest and his hands were folded under his head, but the outline of her waist was pressed against his torso as she sat there, her chin on her knees and stared at him.</p><p>“But last night all I could think of was how I was going to get a soft pillow and proper bed next night.” She told.</p><p>“Yeah”, he chuckled. “It happens. The things we wish for the most, lose its value when we get them. Either the circumstances change or we do.”</p><p>The stray curl played on his forehead in summer breeze. The reflection of the flames danced in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly to prevent them from doing something stupid, like brushing the curl away from his face or tracing his sharp jawline with her fingers.</p><p>“Speaking of wish, did you know Kevin got into his dream school but turning down the opportunity for Fangs?”</p><p>“I have heard about it, yes”, he nodded.</p><p>“Do you…”, she hesitated. Does it make her a horrible person that she thought her best friend was acting foolish in love?</p><p>“Do I what?” he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.</p><p>“Do you think it’s right for him to take a decision like that, based on a relationship of six months? I mean I’m all in for happy endings. But what if they realize that they don’t love each other enough and they break up? What if this love ruins them? What if at the end of it, they are not happy together?”</p><p>She knew that she was rambling. But she was suppressing so many things in her heart for so long. Her worries, her fears, her desires and her disappointments. It all came tumbling out of her mouth with the darkness and solitude surrounding them.</p><p>“<em>If two people love each other there can be no happy end to it</em>.” His voice was deep and smooth as he quoted, like a balm for her restlessness.</p><p>“Hemingway”, she smiled down at him.</p><p>“Yes”, he rolled over on his side, propped himself up on his elbow, turning slightly to angle his body towards her. “we cannot always make the decisions thinking about ten years in future. Life is not a year planner, Betty. Sometimes, you just need to take the plunge.”</p><p>She stayed quiet for some time, mulling over his words. He was right. But she has never lived in any other way. For her, most of her life was planned even before she was born. She needed to follow them. And she did exactly that. A carefully paved safe way. Before this trip, she did not even take a right turn without contemplating it for at least ten minutes.</p><p>“I hear you. But I don’t think I can ever do what he did”, she admitted.</p><p>“You don’t need to. Everyone has their own priorities. It’s not important what your dream is, as long as you do everything in your power to live them.”</p><p>“Jug?” she called his name as a drowning person calls for help. He hummed in response.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to Yale to study Political Science.” She stretched one hand out and placed it on top of his, her fingers playing with his. “My mom wants me to complete my college graduation and take the LSATs.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I…I want to do journalism. I have always wanted to be a journalist. I loved working on my stories for Blue and Gold.”</p><p>“So, where’s the problem? It’s your life, not your mother’s personal wish fulfilling factory.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy”, she started to move her hand away but he stopped her, interlinking their fingers to keep them in place.</p><p>“I know. It’s never easy. And I won’t even say it’s always worth it. But that’s life.” he paused for a moment and started tracing circles on her palm with his thumb.</p><p>“You know how I had to lead the Serpents when my dad went to Rehab?”</p><p>She nodded. She knew the news flash, not the details.</p><p>“Well, that day you told me that it was easy for us, making new friends, talking to new people, enjoying. But do you remember how I was as a kid?”</p><p>She actually did. He was a reserved and calm child, content in his own world of books and writings. He had only two friends, Betty and Archie throughout their elementary school.</p><p>“I’m still the same inside. But I had to take the mantle because of my legacy”, He chuckled humourlessly. “I could not let the Serpents starve or stray and start dealing hard drugs or arms. They are kind of my family too. It was not easy, Betty. So many days I just wanted to be a normal teenage boy without all the doom and gloom, the worries of next gang war or raising my sister. I wanted to complete a chapter of my novel or coop up in my trailer and read a new book. But I had to conduct meetings, do business, make sure my little sister has enough to eat and no Serpents are locked up. That was just my life, I lived through it. But getting out of Riverdale and higher education is my choice, I will live through that too. I guess all I’m trying to say is, sometimes you need to walk some paths nobody wants to take. But don’t let others make the decisions for you.”</p><p>Her eyes were downcast, brimming with tears. A pang of sadness breaking her heart. She wondered how lonely he must have been at times, leading a biker gang at the age of seventeen.</p><p>“Yeah”, she sniffled and tilted her head, “you are right. I let her take the steering of my life for too long. Maybe it’s time to take it back.” She waited for a second, trying to frame the next sentence.</p><p>“It’s just…there’s this…darkness in me. I don’t know where it comes from, but it terrifies me. When it takes over, I …I do crazy things.”</p><p>“You mean like this?” he flipped her palm over to reveal the four crescent shaped marks.</p><p>She winced, “yes?” Her breathy whisper came out more of a question than statement.</p><p>His thumb caressed over the scars, “it’s okay. You should consult a therapist if you need help to manage stress but this is nothing to be ashamed of, neither is the incident of beating the man who tried to molest you. All these shows how strong you are. You are stronger than all the white noise, you are stronger than your mother. Don’t let go.”</p><p>“I won’t”, she promised, her hand secured in his, their bodies touching. He sat up straighter, his free hand yanking the beanie from his head and placing it on the cascade of her loose hair.</p><p>“Jug?” she touched the worn material with her fingers. The sensation of the old hat on her head felt strangely calming.</p><p>“It has been my security blanket since the time mom walked out on us. But I guess, you need it at this moment. You have a battle to fight.”</p><p>His hand fell from her hair to rest on her shoulders loosely, the tip of his fingers splayed on the nape of her neck, the touch warm and her skin awash with goosebumps. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth. His eyes followed the movement, gaze intense. The air grew thick between them. For a moment she thought if he was going to kiss her. It seemed possible. The blue in his eyes darkened. They were so close, their noses almost brushed, all he had to do was to lean in a little and their lips will be touching. Her lips parted involuntarily and breath hitched in her throat in anticipation as her eyes roamed over his lips.</p><p>But the tense moment passed. He collapsed on his back, her hand still clasped in his.</p><p>“So, you and Archie are going to live together, huh?” she tried to lighten the mood. But her voice came out all too breathy and it did not have the desired effect at all. She could see his facial expression closed off as he mumbled an almost inaudible “yeah”, the open vulnerability from moments before gone. She was unable to fathom what she did to make him retreat into his own shell again.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the circle of light, the trees looked like charcoaled versions of their daytime selves. The night sky stood like an inky canopy of darkness dotted with the stars. The sizzling sound of fire faded; feeble sparks flew into the air only to die mid-flight. The occasional hoot of a hidden owl and the chirpings of cricket were the only noises in the otherwise serene night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They are nearly at the end of their trip. Two more nights of campsites and then they will hit the road again. This time back to home. Betty was dreading their return. But she was also excited with the new adventure she experienced. Maybe it was the days away from her mother – or maybe it was the neatly folded woollen grey beanie in the side compartment of her backpack – that filled her with a kind of courage she never experienced before. Not a rush of boldness fuelled with adrenaline, this was more permanent, the root of this bravery was much deeper. She did not dwell on where this was coming from. She was just happy that she felt ready to face her mother. As they were making their way to the end of the trip, they explored different side trails through the picturesque forest. Their planned hike avoided hard trekking routes because of Cheryl and Veronica but still they enjoyed a few cliff top views. Her former classmates were in awe of her capability to match them in daily 5-6 hours of walk through the trail. They took pictures, cooked meals together, sang, chatted and played games. Betty could not believe it was happening in her life. For first few days, she feared that was all a dream, she will open her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock and find herself in her childhood bedroom, under the pink duvet she hates. But every morning her sleep broke with the smell of fresh coffee and her friends’ chattering, in a sleeping bag. Every day she was greeted with refreshing morning air and sight of lush green foliage when she came out of her tent. They had few nights booked in B&amp;Bs and inns. But mostly they preferred to setup their tents and cook their own meals.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead was hellbent on a thirty minutes trek to a nearby lake that was supposed to be one of the most scenic places in their route. But when others saw the path they would have to take to reach the lake, rocky and rising steep, they were all against it. Outvoted by others, he begrudgingly followed them inside the park. Betty noticed him during their dinner and nightly chats. He looked pensive. Fangs recounted the time he thought Cheryl was going to kill Toni but instead kissed her full on mouth. Cheryl’s face lit up with the story, “what can I say chums, Tee-Tee brings out the hopeless romantic in me.”</p><p>Jughead did not come back with any sarcastic comments.</p><p>Kevin described how he placed his bet of “Choni” relationship, the day high school started and Toni walked in a fiery red outfit.</p><p>“You won money from our relationship?” Toni exclaimed. “where are our shares, Keller?”</p><p>Jughead did not roll his eyes or scoff. He did not even mind it when Archie and Veronica were getting cosy, sharing a blanket, her head on his shoulder. He was lost in himself and Betty immediately knew that he was planning something. It was his thoughtful face, brows creased, fingers absentmindedly playing with the stray curl on his forehead. Losing his beanie created quite an uproar among the group. None of their friends knew about the beanie now sitting inside her backpack. He casually told that he lost it somewhere in the woods when he went for a stroll after dinner. Everyone seemed suspicious of the fact except Cheryl who shrugged and remarked, “good. That thing was ghastly.”  </p><p> </p><p>After they all bade goodnight to each other and went to sleep, Betty laid there thinking about what he must be plotting in his head. She did not have a chance to ask him. Not that he would have told her simply. Maybe she could have bribed him with one of the remaining cookies. What could possibly he be planning? There was a faint noise of footsteps outside. <em>Of course</em>. He was obsessive with the trek to the lake. She almost could not stop herself to wrap him in her arms seeing his pouting face when nobody wanted to go. She was ready to accompany him, even if she did not have any prior experience of trekking. Was he thinking of making it at night? She quickly got out of her sleeping bag, pulled on a pair of t-shirt and cropped leggings and threw her hair into a messy ponytail. Making sure that Veronica was peacefully asleep in her own sleeping bag, she opened the flaps of their tent to get out in the open, as soundlessly as possible. Sure enough, Jughead Jones was tiptoeing out of the campsite, flashlight on one hand, his satchel slung over his shoulder. It was a full moon night, bathing everything in sight in a soft ethereal glow. She grabbed her flashlight and closed the tent flaps hastily before jogging to catch up to him. He whirled around hearing her steps. His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“Betty, what are you doing here?” he whispered.</p><p>“Coming with you, of course”, she replied as if it should have been obvious.</p><p>“You can’t”, he protested immediately. “It’s a difficult trek route. Besides, it’s dangerous at night.”</p><p>“You are going though”, she pointed out.</p><p>“I have experience. I have done this before.”</p><p>“But there was a first time for you too.” she argued, never the one to give in.</p><p>He shook his head, looking part amused, part hesitating, “okay. Follow my steps. And promise me not to try to do anything heroic.”</p><p>She smiled, victorious.</p><p>“Promise me, Betty.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The trek was indeed a tough one. At places the path rose in steep, uneven rocky steps where they had to hold their flashlights in their mouth and use their hands for support. She followed him as he took confident small steps. The dusty trail ahead was lined with blackberry and huckleberry bushes, air was filled with scent of pine needles. The pale moonlight was shining tenderly on the path. She lifted her eyes to the distance ahead. After rising sharply for a way, it simply turned out of view, likely carrying on in just the same way. The loose rocks rolled in random directions under their feet and she braced herself. He warned, “careful”, holding a hand out to stabilize her. She tried to calm her racing heart and focussed on each step at a time.</p><p>Like every scary journey, their journey also ended when they reached a clearing, the wide lake in front of their eyes like a basin. It lay without a ripple in the black glasslike water as if time itself had been frozen. No sound came from the tall pines around the edge, no movement of branches. The ivory moonbeams shimmered across the dark waters of the lake. They were soft, silvery and emanated a divine aura of everlasting magic and hope.</p><p>She did not pay attention how her muscles were screaming in protest, how her breath was coming in short pants and how she had scratches on her hand. Her whole existence was focussed on the boy beside her, the radiant smile on his face as he was soaking up in the beautiful landscape in front of them. He looked ecstatic. She was happy because his smile meant the world to her. And then it suddenly hit her. This was the stupid kind of love Kevin was talking about. The love that does not care about sleeping comfortably at night, it would rather choose to go on a wild adventure with that person. The love that craves for togetherness, it makes decision in a split second to settle for Columbia instead of Yale. The love that makes you forget any danger in the path and fills you with new hope. She kept staring at him, moonlight irradiated his features, soft and sharp. She remembered reading ‘The fault in our stars’, the line where Hazel realized her love for Augustus, “<em>I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once</em>.” She thought she understood that feeling now.</p><p>He pulled her closer in a hug, tender but tight and whispered in her ears, “thank you, Betty.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his torso, burrowing her face into his chest, filling up her lungs with his smell, old book, leather and pinecone. She was so happy that she came in this trip, reconnected with him and she was scared too. What next? The joy that filled her heart to the brim, at the same time threatened to rip it apart. She never wanted any form of eternity until now. But now she wanted this. She wanted him with her everything. This feeling was so strange; it stretched through every fibre of her body. It was overwhelming and it made her feel complete. It felt as though she was walking in a dangerous fire, yet she was completely safe at the same time. It felt like a hole in her heart, she never knew existed, has been filled. She felt like being on the top of the world, yet her heart was tightening as if there’s no oxygen left in her lungs.</p><p>He pulled away from the hug but his hand reached for hers and they interlocked. They walked towards the edge of the lake and stood there, next to each other, facing the wonderous view, surrounded by the tranquil nature. A starry night loomed above them like God’s own fairy light decoration, the moon continued to smile down at them.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a small round stone from the ground and handed it to her wordlessly. The white pebble shone brightly in the moonlight. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, "add this to your collection. It will remind you of this time when you go to Yale."</p><p>His midnight blue eyes blended with the color of the moonlit sky and moonlight reflected in his olive skin. The stillness of the night, the background melody of cicadas chirping, the night breeze, the beautiful man in front of hers – all looked like a perfect dream. She was not ready for the night to be ever over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>On the last day of their journey, they met Laurie and her friends again in their campsite. They were also hitting the road next day for their journey back home. Today, nobody seemed to be annoyed by their presence. Even Cheryl offered them a pack of chips to share. Everyone looked solemn. The sadness of impending separation and then a new life, looming in the air. Once they are back, so many things will be changed. They will not be meeting at school corridors after the summer break. Betty could not believe that she will be in Riverdale by tomorrow evening, sit in the dinner table with her parents at night. It all felt like another life. The thought of facing her furious mother nagged her continuously. She thought she was ready but as the end drew closer, she felt more nervous. Their fireside chat was not full of life today. Melancholy seeped into every topic they discussed.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes popped open in the pitch black darkness. She did not know what caused her to wake up. Veronica’s steady breathing filled their tent. She was not thirsty either. And then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of keyboard tapping, faint but clear. She grabbed her jacket, put on Jughead’s beanie and made a beeline for the source. At the end of their site, on a moss covered boulder, Jughead sat, his laptop balanced on his knees, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips as his fingers played with the keys like an expert piano player absorbed in music. She stumbled on a jutted out rock, and he looked up, removing the cigarette to hold it in between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>“Betty, what are you doing here?” he sounded surprised.</p><p>“I can ask the same question to you.”</p><p>He scooted further to make space for her on the boulder. It was not large enough for both of them to sit but she was not complaining. The closeness always made her giddy with something fluttering in her stomach. The warmth radiating from his body spreading through her veins. The wisps of smoke from his cigarette and smell of nicotine creating a small bubble around them. He rubbed his neck awkwardly in response to her question, “err…I have been kicked out of my tent.”</p><p>“What?” she asked wide-eyed. She did not know how late at night or how early in morning it was. But it was so cruel not to let him sleep. And for what? Archie’s night tryst? Suddenly, she remembered Veronica asleep in their tent.</p><p>“But V is sleeping in our place.”</p><p>“Betty”, his eyebrows quirked, “I’m a liberal man but even I’m not going to tolerate Archie having sex with my cousin in my tent. And thanks for scarring my mind with that vicious image.”</p><p>“But then…who?”</p><p>He only shrugged.</p><p>“Laurie?” she cried. She was now fuming on behalf of both Jughead and Veronica. She knew Archie was always confused when it came to romantic relationships. But this was the extreme.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that”, he sighed and restarted typing.</p><p>"Do you still write about parallel universe?" she asked him, remembering one of his story writing attempts from their childhood.</p><p>He laughed heartily, "you remember that? No. I write about our universe now."</p><p>"So, no fiction?" she inquired, intrigued and suddenly itching to read whatever he wrote.</p><p>"No. Just daily lives and experiences, I guess", he shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Are you writing about this trip? Us?”</p><p>His fingers froze on the keyboard, she was not able to comprehend the expression in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. I wrote about us.”</p><p>Us. The word from his mouth sent a shiver down her spine. He might have meant all of them. But who wants to go into technicality in what’s probably going to be their last night together? A companionable silence engulfed them as he wrote and she sat there lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>“Who is going to lead the Serpents when you leave for college?”</p><p>The end of his lips curled upwards, “you actually thought of that?”</p><p>She lifted one of her shoulders.</p><p>“You remember Sweet Pea?”</p><p>She remembered the name but the face did not come to mind. It was a ridiculous name to forget, that was why she recognized it.</p><p>“Was he tall and muscular?”</p><p>“Yeah, really tall and he has a neck tattoo.”</p><p>Now she could connect the face with the name, a boy with jet black hair and neck tattoo. She furrowed her brows, “Is Sweet Pea really his name?”</p><p>“Is Jughead really mine?” he rolled his eyes. “Anyways, he is going to attend Riverdale Community college. I will pass the baton to him.”</p><p>“Were you ever terrified? Of leading the Serpents?”</p><p>“Hell, yes. I was scared to death at times. But the trick was to put on a brave face and sound confident in your plans.” He admitted honestly.</p><p>Their conversation flowed easily, intermittent stretches of silence punctuated by the clicking of his laptop keys. He stopped his writing after some time. She waited for him to say something but he did not. Instead, he kept looking at the dark night lost in his own world.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked breaking the silence. He exhaled sharply, "Oh. It's nothing concrete. I mean don't get me wrong, I was never the one for school spirits, but thinking about going back tomorrow and then not be back at school after summer break, it feels...unsettling. Everything is going to change. And I am happy for it. I wanted it to change. It's just it feels so good at this moment, sitting here, among the woods. I wish this night never ends..."</p><p>Maybe it was time. Maybe she should tell him now about her feelings. She should tell him how she is ready to attend Columbia against her mother's wishes to be near to him.</p><p>"Jug?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I...", she licked her lips nervously. What if he does not feel the same way? What if he only sees her as a friend? Alice Cooper's voice rang through her mind, decent girls never make the first move. Her hands balled into fists and she took deep breaths. It does not matter if he reciprocates her feelings or not. She needs to get it out of her chest. If there is even an ounce of chance that he loves her back, they can write their own story together. It could be the night where their story begins.</p><p>"I need to tell you something", she blurted out.</p><p>"Okay", he tilted his head to look at her.</p><p>For a moment, she forgot to breathe. His eyes were so blue, so intense. She could drown in them and never come back up. Her eyes trailed over the birth marks on his left cheek, near his sharp jawline. They created a pattern of her own version of constellations. She was so lost in him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is this, Jug?" someone shouted as a bright flashlight was pointed directly at their eyes. She recognized the voice as Archie's.</p><p>"What? You are blinding us, man", Jughead shouted back, trying to shield his eyes from the white light. The light was lowered and she could see everything again. It was Archie, holding the flashlight in one hand, a thick envelope in another, clad in only a boxer, his hair sticking out.</p><p>"This is an acceptance letter from Northwestern University, for their creative writing program with full scholarship. What about our plan, sharing an apartment and live in NYU?" the redhead waved the envelope angrily.</p><p>"Where did you get it? Did you open my bag?" Jughead sounded dejected, guilty and irritated all at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah, I was searching for a condom but look what I found instead", Archie spat. Betty's eyes darted past Archie to spot a female figure, presumably Laurie, with mussed hair and ruffled shirt, walking towards them, a baffled expression on her face.</p><p>"What is happening here?" another voice called. All of them turned their gaze to see Veronica opening the flaps of their tent and coming out. The brunette's sleep hazed eyes scanned the scene in front of her. Betty could see the moment she took in the half naked appearances of Archie and Laurie, her face twisted in pain and disgust.</p><p>Archie did not pay attention to the details as he pointed an accusatory finger towards Jughead, "Can you imagine your cousin here was sitting on Northwestern University's acceptance letter for who knows how long."</p><p>"I can imagine worse things than that", Veronica's lips formed a thin line and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm proud of my cousin that he worked hard to fulfil his ambitions. Congrats Jug, you deserve it."</p><p>She turned on her heels and plodded back into the tent. Archie had the grace to look sheepish.</p><p>"Archie, look, I wanted to tell you first. I was just scared how you will react. The letter came the day before our trip. You know, it's my dream opportunity."</p><p>"I know", he nodded, the fight leaving his body, but his eyes remained sad. "I'm sorry. I was acting selfish. If you are happy, that's all that matters."</p><p>Jughead walked closer to embrace him in a bear hug.</p><p>"Congrats, man"</p><p>"Thanks, Arch."</p><p>They clapped each other on their back. Betty sat on the rock, her hands clasped together, her eyes welling up. She did not know why she was crying, was it because he would be going away and she cannot let her feelings get into his way or was it because she was happy for him but still selfishly wanted him for herself?</p><p>When Archie went back inside their tent, after a rather bitter confrontation with an upset Laurie, Jughead spun on his heels to face her and offered a hand. She took it without thinking. He pulled her on her feet so that they were standing together, facing each other.</p><p>"I don't know...", he started, glumly.</p><p>"You do", she squeezed his hand. "It's a dream opportunity for you."</p><p>"But Archie..."</p><p>"He's not happy, I know."</p><p>"He is my best friend. Plus, it’s too far away from my home, my sister."</p><p>"I know that too. But do you want it?"</p><p>"It <em>is</em> my dream school. I have longed for it as long as I can remember."</p><p>"Then you go for it", she smiled, removing the beanie from her own head. She stood on her tiptoes to place it on his untamed inky curls. "I'm ready for my battle even without this."</p><p>He traced the edges of the worn hat with his delicate fingers, lost in thoughts. She released their joined hand and took a step back, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. Suddenly he remembered something and turned to her, "You wanted to tell me something, before Archie came?"</p><p>"yeah", she smiled ruefully, blinking back the tears with all her might. "just that the night has ended."</p><p>She bobbed her chin towards the eastern sky where first hues of pink have appeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah, I know, Archie has the worst timing. 😒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The return journey was full of sadness and awkward exchanges, Veronica was mad at Archie, Archie was still processing Jughead’s news, Betty was apprehensive about meeting her mother and everyone else simply mourning the end of a beautiful two weeks. This time, they did not have any need to spend the night at Syracuse. Veronica had a plan to spend few nights at Thornhill with Cheryl and Toni before she goes back to her parents in New York and then to Boston. They stopped for lunch though, in the same diner they had breakfast last time. It was strange, being there again. Last time they were full of energy and planning, now they were drained and full of memories.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Archie pulled over the truck in the familiar tree-lined Elm Street, night had fallen and enveloped the town in a blanket of darkness. She swallowed her nerves and moved to get out of the car. She was surprised to see Jughead already getting her backpack from the truck bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, “are you ready to face the dragon?”</p><p>His voice was gentle and full of mirth, but she could hear the undertone of concern. It made her want to cry, thinking about the mere possibility that he would be all but a distant memory soon. She would not be able to feel his touch, look into his eyes or hear his voice. She nodded weakly. They had this conversation for the greater part of the car ride. He wanted to come with her or at least send Cheryl and Kevin with her when she faces her mother. But she was stubborn that she wanted to fight this fear alone. They did not ask her to come with them, so none of them should be subjected to the consequences of her own actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Cousin Betty”, Cheryl chirped from the other car. “Don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>“You have my number Bee. Text me sometimes.” Veronica offered with a soft smile. The brunette had tears in her eyes and Betty knew that under this tough rich princess persona, she had a mushy heart. Fangs and Toni gave her two-finger salutes with friendly grin. Archie also got down from the car and hugged her, “it was so good to have you with us, Betty. It’s been a long time.”</p><p>The redhead’s voice choked. She knew that if she waited a moment longer, she would break into sobs.</p><p>Kevin winked from his seat, “I’m coming with all hot gossips to your doorstep soon.”</p><p>“go inside”, Jughead nudged her shoulder with his.</p><p>“You guys leave first”, she insisted, her eyes pleading. She wanted to absorb the last minutes of his presence. She cannot go inside while he stands here, knowing she could get another second of staring at his face, feeling him beside her. Jughead squeezed her hand for one last time and walked back to the rusty truck. The engines sprang to life as her former classmates, now friends waved at her. She waved back and stood there till she saw the cars to take a turn and disappear out of her line of vision.</p><p>She scurried down the path towards her house, tightening the straps of her backpack, her shoes slapping against the stone steps that led to her front door, her heart beating louder with each step. The porch light was on, and a brand new flower pot to the right of the door was filled with pink and yellow chrysanthemums. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped, took a deep breath, and forced herself to hit the doorbell. She heard the "ding-dong" sound coming from inside, and someone running to get the door.</p><p>“Sweetheart”, her father cried, his arms coming around her in a tight embrace, “you are home!”</p><p>She stood there uneasily, her hands limp at her sides. From over her father’s shoulder, she saw two blonde heads, Polly and Alice. One’s eyes dancing with relief, other’s cold with anger.</p><p>“Elizabeth”, her mother stated in a clipped tone, “we need to talk.”</p><p>“Not now Mom”, Polly said firmly before enveloping her in a warm hug. “Betty, go get freshen up. We will have dinner together.”</p><p>“Pol, what are you doing here?” she asked lamely, already feeling terrible thinking if she was the reason her sister was forced to come home.</p><p>“What do you think, Elizabeth?” Alice shot coldly. “we were distraught after your irresponsible stunt. Your sister came to take care of us.”</p><p>“Irresponsible stunt?” she could not help but yell back. “Mom, I wrote a note for you. I was suffocating in these four walls. I deserved a break.”</p><p>“Honey, you really should get changed and we can talk in dinner table”, Hal interjected.</p><p>Her appetite was already gone, tiredness taking over her whole body.</p><p> </p><p>She does not remember the rest of the night very clearly. It was a combination of yelling, blaming and throwing of glassware. As far as she is concerned, food was not involved. She can vaguely remember her storming up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. Polly knocked and insisted that she should eat something but she said that she would throw up if she tries to swallow even a morsel of food.</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, she woke up with a new resolution and hundreds of unread texts from Veronica, Toni and Cheryl, all asking about last night. She quickly typed a short reply, reassuring them with the proof of her aliveness. She grabbed her laptop and opened the college admission portal for Yale. She begged her mother not to mention any specific major in her applications but she did not pay any attention to her, as usual. Her exact words were, “Elizabeth, political science students have the highest rate of acceptance into Harvard Law. What’s the point of any other major?”</p><p>Typical Alice Cooper logic. Of course, Alice typed and sent all the application letters on her own, giving Betty no opportunity to meddle in her perfect plan. So, now she was stuck with a defined major which she did not want. But she was her mother’s daughter after all. She set her mind to change her major to journalism. If last two weeks has taught her anything that was to live for herself. And to live for herself, she needs to take another drastic measure. She started composing email to Yale admission board, requesting them to consider her application for Journalism program instead of Political Science. She backed her request with her experience as the chief editor for school newspaper and the crime column she wrote there regularly. She knows her mother will have another, or possibly three more, shouting matches with her, but that was not enough to stop her today.</p><hr/><p>Polly stayed two more days and she was a little relieved at that. The silent war between her and her mother was driving her insane. She was still waiting for the reply from Yale. Polly’s presence was a nice distraction from everything, from her whirlwind of emotions, missing Jughead Jones, dealing with the new blooming feeling in her chest that she tried her best to crush and her thinning patience towards Alice Cooper’s antics. The day Polly left, her parents went to drive her to the New York airport, two hours journey each way. She was happy to be alone at home, finally. From the moment she stepped inside the house that night, it has been a never-ending series of ‘talk’s, with her mother, her father and Polly. While the conversations with her mother were generally screaming at each other, those with her father were him defending her mother and trying to justify her worries. She had some meaningful conversations with Polly, like how she could earn her freedom slowly, with baby steps once she leaves for college. But she is so much different than Polly. Polly is by nature obedient and follows her brain whereas Betty is passionate and follows her heart. That is just the way she is. She has suppressed her desires for too long, but one trip has opened the floodgate. She knew that she could not get everything she always wanted, like experimenting with a tattoo might be too much for her mother and she could live without one at this moment. On the other hand, choosing the major of her choice is non-negotiable now. She sank under the fluffy duvet with a Toni Morrison book in her hand, soft music playing in the background, fully prepared to enjoy her alone time.</p><p> </p><p>The shrill sound of her ringtone broke her quiet moments, she hurried to answer the call, without a glance at the caller ID.</p><p>“Cousin Betty”, Cheryl’s cheery voice seemed like a daft of fresh air. A smile formed on her face.</p><p>“Cheryl? How are you?”</p><p>“We are doing just fine. But we were terrified of your well being, of course. Now that you sound hale and hearty, you are joining us tomorrow at Thornhill.” The redhead had a tone of finality in her voice.</p><p>“What’s tomorrow?”</p><p>“Nothing much. My dear Tee-Tee has decided to throw a going away party for our beloved hobo.” At that point, Betty could hear Toni herself shouting in the background, “it was totally your plan, babe.”</p><p>“Anyways”, Cheryl drawled. “you should come.”</p><p>In a moment, her heartrate was sky high. The idea of being able to meet him one more time, how could she pass on that chance? From the time she sent out her email to Yale, she was dying to talk to him, to tell him about it. She pictured so many times how he would react. Will that lopsided smile, that seems to be reserved only for her, appear on his face? Will his voice have the lilt of pride in it? And what would he tell when she tells him about all the adjectives her mother had thrown her way? It was a strange feeling. She never wanted to discuss everything happening in her life with another person before. Rather, she preferred some of the aspects of her life to be under wraps. But with him, it was so easy. It was like they were back to being ten year olds, last summer before middle school, sitting side by side in Archie’s treehouse scrunching their noses at their redhead friend while Archie was trying to coax Josie or Midge into kissing him. Or, they were in third grade again, sitting in a quiet corner of Riverdale Elementary playground, gravely discussing the latest book they read. They both were fans of Secret Seven book series, mystery and fiction were their thing. It felt quite same, but also a lot different, different in a good way. Different in a way that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach and made her palms sweat.</p><p>“I think she might have fainted, poor heart”, she heard Cheryl announcing and quickly spoke into the mouthpiece, “No. I’m there. I will be there.”</p><p>“Fantastic. See you at the party. Toodles.”</p><p>The line went silent with a sharp click. She sat there with the phone pressed against her heart, thousands of scenarios running in her head. Suddenly she remembered that was kind of his farewell party, she should give him something, anything. She knew he would probably love to get her cookies the most as a parting gift, but she wanted to give something that would be with him when he leaves Riverdale, something that reminds him of her. She started rummaging through her craft supplies and grinned widely when she found what she wanted.</p><hr/><p>Alice was furious with the idea of her going to Cheryl Blossom’s party.</p><p>“Absolutely not, Elizabeth. Don’t even think of it”, she snapped as soon as Betty broached the topic. Hal was silent as usual, pretending to concentrate on his bowl of morning cereal.</p><p>“Fine”, Betty feigned disappointment as best as she could. She was not really going to sit at her home because Alice Cooper disapproved of her plan. But it was best not to create a scene. When her parents went out to their office, she made sure to haul the old rusty ladder from the garage to outside of her bedroom window and lined it in a way that it was not visible from the driveway. She texted Cheryl that she would be late. She would have to put a show of having dinner with her parents after all. But she knew that their party would not be over until midnight. So, she would still have time to go and see him.</p><p>                                                                                      ***</p><p>With a soft thud, she landed on the grass. The ladder was unsteady and she was fearing to slip and fall on the ground with each step. The torture is over now, she only has to walk for twenty minutes to Thornhill. She ran her hands over her skirt to smoothen it and fluffed her loose curls. The walk to Cheryl’s house was full of anticipation. She did not even notice when she crossed Pop’s neon sign and reached at the edge of Thornhill Manor. It is an age old building. People of Riverdale have heard a lot of stories about this Gothic styled mansion; it was overly large and ostentatious to the point of intimidation. Betty has only once been inside when they were five. It was Cheryl’s birthday party. She was intrigued by the mysterious winding hallways and spiral staircases. Now, with the blinding light and thumping music, the front yard packed with their classmates, it looked anything but mystifying. She braced herself and made her way through the throng of people, dancing, hugging, kissing, in various stages of undress and intoxication. The heavy oak door to the entrance of the mansion was open wide. Inside, the great hall was unrecognizable with elaborate decoration. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colourful. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. And laughter. She saw Toni and Cheryl huddled in a corner, feeding finger food to each other. Archie was with the group of jocks, cheering and whooping for no apparent reason. Her eyes searched the premises for a grey beanie but she could see none. There was a sharp tap on her shoulder, she spun around to come face to face with Veronica who smiled at her warmly.</p><p>“Bee”, the raven-haired girl slurred a little, “looking for the guest of honour?”</p><p>“Um…yeah”, she had her face flushed as if Veronica had any inkling about her crush. Although the Lodge girl had terrifyingly accurate mind reading capability, Betty was no stranger to the game of hiding her own emotions perfectly.</p><p>“He’s in the back, by the pool”, Veronica informed her, handing her a soda can, seemingly remembering about her inexperience with alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>The Blossom private pool was shaped like a chunky letter L. It was quiet and deserted in the area, with only faint buzz of music streaming through the open creak of back door. The blurry lights flickered like an old burning candle. He was there, sitting by the side of the pool, his laptop perched on his knees and the tattered beanie next to him. But he was not writing. A blank screen and blinking cursor stared at him from the laptop. He looked pensive, twirling the rogue lock of hair that keeps falling on his right eye, his knees bounced slightly. She studied him for some time – before she felt too creepy – he looked surreal in the dim light, his eyes focused somewhere in the space. She did not want to alarm him, so she took small steps. The patter of her steps had the desired effect. He did not look back but a smile creeped up his face, “Sneaked out from your home, Betts?”</p><p>“How do you always know it’s me?” she tried and failed to hide the delight in her voice. She loved the fact that he recognized the sound of her footsteps. His laughter echoed in the closed space. She dropped down beside him, their bare feet dangling just over the edge of water, their shoulders almost touching. He moved the laptop to place on the ground and cocked his head towards her, “So, this is the end.”</p><p>She did not know why it felt like her whole heart was ripped out of her body with the word, ‘end’.</p><p>“Will you miss me, Betty Cooper?” he asked, the same crooked grin that highlights his dimple was on his face. His eyes glinting in mischief and something else that she could not decipher.</p><p>“No”, she shook her head, her voice breaking. He placed his hand on his chest and gasped in mock hurt. And then silence fell over them. It was not awkward, it was never awkward with them, but today it was full of unspoken emotions. They both pressed their palms on the hard ground, their fingers splayed leaving only about an inch of gap in between them.</p><p>“Do you remember the swimming hole?” he asked after some time.</p><p>“Actually, yeah”, she smiled in reminiscence, “we used to go there every summer.”</p><p>“I went there this week, with Archie and Toni. It’s all same, only we grew up.”</p><p>“Will you miss Riverdale?” she asked softly. Although she cannot wait to get the hell out of here, she knows how many memories are scattered in every corner of this small town.</p><p>“I don’t know. I will miss my friends for sure. And Jellybean. Maybe Pop’s. Twilight drive-in. Sunnyside…God I’m being so sappy.” He laughed lightly.</p><p>She wanted to ask if he will miss her. But did not. They did not speak for last eight years and he was fine. She was fine too. Then why her heartache seems unbearable now? She put her hand in her purse and took out the gift she made for him. It was a simple black leather bracelet. She noticed that he wore few. So, she made one from her craft supply leather strips and beads. She had to run to the store for a tiny metal crown which she sewed on the bracelet. His eyes grew wide at the sight of it.</p><p>“do you like it?” she asked.</p><p>“Betty”, he was suddenly pulling her small body into a tight hug. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Her heart skipped, jumped and missed a few beats. She wrapped her arms around his body, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. When will she get to be near him again? He pulled back and held his wrist out. She put the band on it, like she used to tie friendship bands on a seven year old Jughead’s wrist. Only this time it was not a promise for lifelong friendship but a prayer for something more. He smiled up at her and her heart warmed.</p><p>“I have nothing for you”, he told after some time, sounding ashamed.</p><p>“Hey”, she touched his shoulder lightly, “I’m not the one going away tomorrow.”</p><p>“No. I know”, he was still not convinced.</p><p>“I have sent communication to Yale admission board to change my major.” She tried to change the subject and as expected he was distracted immediately.</p><p>“What?” he looked at her, his eyes shining in pride. “That’s a great news! What did your mom say about that?”</p><p>“She does not know yet”, she shrugged.</p><p>“Well, you have a fight coming up then”, he reached out and squeezed her hand. “But you are a damn warrior, Betts. So, I’m sure I will read your articles in New York Times very soon.”</p><p>She did not know about that. All she knew was with him by her side, everything appeared easy and bright. She could tell him anything without the fear of pity or judgement. She longed to tell him everything, share every part of her soul. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He was always there. She was always there. They had their elementary school friendship. But then circumstances tore them apart. And she did not even complain. She learnt to live without him, without any friend actually. It could have ended like that. They were going away to different cities after all. But no. Life brought them together one more time only to rip them apart again. The saddest part was now she knew that while being away from him, she never lived at all. This time she would not only lose a friend, she will lose her first love. She knew whatever she was feeling in her heart was strange to feel for someone after a short reunion of two weeks. But this was Jughead Jones. He was her childhood best friend. And even now he was the one who understood her the most.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” he broke her reverie.</p><p>She looked at him with a wistful expression, “Do you ever think what would have happened if we never grew apart?”</p><p>“Your mom would have killed me by now?” he offered as a half-joke.</p><p>She slapped on his upper arm with the back of her hand in response but could not help the small giggle that escaped her. It was probably true. Alice never liked the boys very much. In her opinion, they were unruly and irresponsible.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                        ***</p><p> </p><p>They walked on the streets of Riverdale, alongside each other, their hands swinging on side of their bodies, not quite touching. After sometime, he locked their pinkies and she smiled to herself, hanging on to the last moments of his company. How was she supposed to just bid him goodbye without feeling like she has lost a part of herself? When she had been frightened in the thunderstorms, he was the one who held her hand and kissed her temple. When she felt like the world was falling apart around her, he made her feel as though it wasn't so bad. Now when she looks back, she could see how he somehow always managed to put even the slightest of simper on her face, made her feel at ease, be it at eight or eighteen. She wished she could go back to when they started growing apart so that she could go against her mother’s wish this time, and live all the lost times with him. The feeling in her chest where it just felt empty, like a black hole, pitch black and barren, was all consuming.</p><p>She did not know why they chose to walk when his motorbike was sitting in the Thornhill ground. Maybe because he also wanted to spend as much time with her as possible? The thought was comforting. But then again, the reality crashed in waves, he would be gone by this time tomorrow, the response to her request was yet to come, will it be positive? How will her mother react? She did not even notice when her fingers started to curl inwards. But he did. He stopped abruptly on the sidewalk and grabbed both her hands into his, intertwining their fingers. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue under the light of street lamps.</p><p>“Will you promise me something?” he asked, his eyes conveying nothing but concern and pain.</p><p>“Anything”, the answer rolled from the tip of her tongue easily.</p><p>“Don’t do this Betty”, his hold on her hand tightened. “don’t hurt yourself. Please.”</p><p>Tears sprang to her eyes without warning and she was suddenly burrowing her face into his chest. The familiar smell of leather and smoke calmed her. He released her hands only to grip her waist tightly, she fisted the material of his shirt on his back. It was so peaceful. Why cannot the ticking clock freeze for a bit and let her enjoy the moment?</p><p>“I promise”, her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt but he must have heard it because a sigh of relief escaped his lungs. In an unexpected gesture, his lips brushed against her hairline. The world stopped. They were the only two people in this entire universe.</p><p>He broke their embrace first, stepping back a little and slinging one arm over her shoulder. In a bold move, she snaked her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt intimate and mooring. It lit a slightest flicker of hope inside her chest. Maybe this is not the end after all. Maybe their destiny will bring them together again in another turn of their life. Maybe that time their camaraderie will be for long haul.</p><p>They were already in the front of her home in Elm Street. In darkness the two-storied house looked haunted. She exhaled heavily, “that’s me”.</p><p>He either missed the pain in her voice or did not want to acknowledge, “how are you planning to sneak back in?”</p><p>She chuckled, despite the sadness of the situation and jerked her chin towards the rusty ladder waiting for her to climb back into her bedroom. He snickered, “I’m impressed, Cooper.”</p><p>She shut her eyes tight and ordered her heart to slow down, not to read into everything. He fell in step with her as they went inside the front garden as if that was the most normal thing to do. At the base of the ladder, she had to remind herself to detangle their bodies. Her only consolation was that he seemed as reluctant to let her go as she was. She gripped the ladder with both hands in a futile attempt to not to miss his touch. But then he was taking a step back and she could not contain herself. She hugged him and sobbed into his chest. She didn't want to release her grasp on him because she knew that if she let go, she won't be able to hold him again.</p><p>"I will miss you" she whispered. <em>I love you</em>. She chanted in her mind.</p><p>"I’ll miss you too," he said back to her. No pretence. No philosophical talk. No sardonic humour. And just like that she felt like she was falling for him all over again.</p><p>He brushed her tears away with his thumb, slightly calloused against her smooth skin. She wanted to lean into his touch. She wanted to kiss him so badly. <em>Life is not a wish granting factory, Betty</em>. So instead, she turned away from him and started climbing up the ladder. She could feel him holding the ladder firmly when it squeaked under her weight. When she reached her window ledge and hauled her body inside, she peered down through the window to see him again, wishing this would just all be a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality and it hurt more. He was waiting there for her safe return into her bedroom, his face upturned. A slither of light from the nearest street lamp illuminated a portion of his face and his eyes gleamed in the light. He was studying her like he was trying to ingrain every small detail into his memory. This was it. This was goodbye.</p><p>“Juggie”, her voice sounded choked in her own ears. “when are you leaving tomorrow?” <em>Maybe she can visit him at his trailer for one last time?</em></p><p>“I…”, he looked conflicted for a moment. “In the afternoon.”</p><p>Her heart perked up at that. This was not their last encounter, she could see him again tomorrow, even if for one last time. He waved at her vaguely and before she could return the gesture, he was walking towards the gate, his hands tucked in his pockets, his strides long.</p><hr/><p>She stood dumbfounded at the top step of Jones trailer, a Tupperware container in her hands, packed with his favourite chocolate chip cookies. The trailer looked deserted. The door was locked and her poundings on the doorframe went unanswered. There was no one in the vicinity whom she could ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>She jumped at the voice behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with pink-haired best friend of Jughead Jones.</p><p>“Toni”, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you know where everyone is?”</p><p>“JB is at Fred’s”, Toni answered with a crease between her brows.</p><p>“Oh. And Jug?”</p><p>Her friend looked at her like she was speaking in some alien language.</p><p>“Jug has left, Betty. He had a flight in the morning itself.”</p><p>Her brain was only able to process the first part of Toni’s response. He had left. He was not coming back. She was not getting another chance to see him. Or touch him. Or cry on his shoulder.</p><p>“Left?” she repeated somewhat numbly. It did not make any sense. Why would he leave? He told her that she had time. She had time to prepare cookies for him. How could he leave? Unless…unless he did not want to see her. That did not make any sense either. They were friends, after all. Were they not? Did she act too clingy last night? Did he think that he was better off without her? Did he not want her in his life? She was spiralling, drowning in her swirling thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, sweetheart”, Toni’s voice was faint through her shallow breathing and heaving chest. But she felt two hands grabbing her, anchoring her on the solid ground. Her breathing slowed.</p><p>“I’m sure, some misunderstanding happened”, the shorter girl offered in a gentle voice.</p><p>But Betty knew better. She knew the voice of pity and consolation when she heard one. With mist in her eyes, she looked back at the door and only then she registered the grey beanie hanging from the door knob. She lunged forward to take it, startling Toni. The material was soft under her touch. <em>He left it for me</em>, her mind immediately supplied. He did not want to meet her but he thought of her while leaving. And that does not make any sense now but maybe it would make sense someday, if they meet again in another corner of this world. Until then, she will preserve this piece of him with her. She handed the box of cookies to Toni, with a forlorn smile on her face. A flitting image of his eyes lighting up at the sight of food crossed her mind. She pushed that image back into her head and placed the old beanie on her hair. It was still hot outside, but the feel of the shabby material was welcome. With a last glance backwards, she left the trailer park, her eyes determined with purpose, her steps strong.</p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jughead sat on his bed in his dorm room, thousands of miles away from his quint hometown when his phone rang. His desk was almost empty, unlike his roommate's. He had only a few books stacked on one side and a singular photo frame, the group photo from their last trip.</p><p>"You better have a good reason for this, Jones", Toni's voice was disapproving after she told him about Betty's visit that morning. He downed the lump in his throat and exhaled heavily, "I do."</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what that is?"</p><p>"I could not have left if I met her today."</p><p>He fell on his back on the lumpy mattress of his dorm bed, still more comfortable than the couch in their trailer, he reminded himself. His fingers absently caressed Betty's pink cheeks on the photo he clicked during their hike, standing under a huge tree, sunrays hitting her face and golden curls perfectly to make a halo of light. She was unaware of this photo, like many others he clicked and stashed inside his personal folder, not ready to share them with anyone. This was the only one he printed though. He had a good reason for not telling her the truth. He was not stupid. He knew the way she looked at him. He knew that look because he had seen it in her eyes for Archie in middle school. But he chalked it up to the result of them being away from home together in a different country. It was a new experience for her. Maybe their circumstances coloured her emotions. He thought that she would get over it once they were back and that little bubble is broken. But in the party, when they met near the pool, he saw the look getting changed, it was more intense this time, like she was looking into his bare soul. It terrified him. Because, surely Betty Cooper, the kindest, smartest and the most beautiful woman of his life would never feel the same way he did for her. This attraction was fated to be short lived. Sooner or later, she would wake up and realize her worth and she would leave him. Or worse, she would settle for him instead of the life she deserved. He successfully managed to keep his own affection for her under wraps for years. He succeeded in swallowing the surge of emotions that resurfaced in his heart when he found her sleeping at his doorstep in the morning of their journey. He finally had a chance to escape Riverdale, to start afresh, to get over his childhood love. He could not lose that. His resolve would have crumbled if she looked at him like that for one more time. He would not have been able to walk away from her. She deserved the world. He could not be the one affecting her life decisions. She was already dealing with a lot, he could not drag her into his life's mess. She was destined to accomplish great things and his baggage would be a dead weight for her, pulling her down. He knew that she will fight her way to her dream school, dream job and he knew that she would meet someone who would be able to take care of her in a way she deserved. But when the only girl he had ever wanted to be with, threw herself in his arms and sobbed into his chest last night, he could barely contain himself together. <em>So, this is how one feels when their heart is broken</em>, he thought as his heart silently shattered into pieces. For a desperate moment, he thought of the impossible, leaving the town with her on the back of his bike. It was such a cliché. Beautiful blonde girl-next-door and a leather-clad rebel. The sunshine and dark cloud. If it were a teenage romance movie or novel, they could have done that, disappear into sunset, marking the beginning of a timeless saga of love. Maybe in another universe where his life was not a mess and her life was not so difficult, they would have been together. Maybe in another world – where he was not the Serpent Prince, his father was not an addict, his mother was not absent for five years, where her mother was less demanding, her father was more outspoken and she did not have enough problems to deal with already – they would have professed their love for each other in a happily ever after. But they do not live in the other world. They live in this. And here, Jughead Jones does never end up with Betty Cooper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is the end of the first part. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>